Tales From Seal Beach: 30 Days
by Xazz
Summary: There's so much unsaid, so this is the chance to say it all.
1. Beginning

So I'm doing a 30 Day Writing Challenge on my blog, in which I write a drabble(ish) thing every day. I decided to do all of them for Seal Beach because as much as I write for that AU there is still A LOT that's not been said or explained (it's coming).

There is no 'order' for these and the stories span across the time line. It's sort of on you to figure out where they go on the timeline. So here we go: day 1.

* * *

It was sort of scary. No, not sort of scary, it _was_ scary. After six months and what they'd been through the idea of leaving made Altair nervous like he was starting school all over again. Granted he was more then prepared to deal with situations he wouldn't have been able to six months ago. But then six months ago he hadn't even been able to contemplate something like this happening. It was the sort of stuff that happened to other people, never to him.

Though really, when he stepped back and examined what had happened this was _exactly_ the sort of stuff that happened to him. He was thrown a curve ball a really fast one, and had to figure out how to hit it before he missed. He rarely missed them at least, and now he'd miss them even less.

But after six months someplace he didn't have to freak out or stress about bills or school or a social life or if he could pick his brother up in time or getting him a sitter for when he went to night classes or work. There hadn't been any of that. For six months he only had one job; learn.

Luckily, Altair liked to learn, and he was quick up on the uptake so long as they didn't make him read. And they didn't. The Order was big on both hands on teaching and accommodating their disciples in how they learned best. Altair learned best through just _doing_. He'd learned a lot and not worried about much, it was all taken care of, because _for once_ someone else was taking care of all the things he normally took care of.

Tomorrow they were leaving though. It was time to go home, because Altair still wanted to go to college and he'd just dropped off the face of the earth six months ago and who knew what his friends were up to, what Malik was up to. It was like starting all over again though, because he wasn't like he was, he could never be what he'd been six months ago. He was different now. He was _changed_ now.

And that was scary.

He was laying in his bed, Desmond sleeping next to him. Desmond couldn't sleep by himself any more. Even after six months, he couldn't sleep alone. He complained about nightmares. Altair didn't blame him. So they'd just given Altair a bigger bed and let Desmond sleep with him, or he'd cry. They were leaving tomorrow, and it was a long drive back to L.A., they wouldn't get home till about four, and they were leaving at like nine am. He should get some sleep. He didn't though.

There was a knock on the door, lightly, so if he was asleep he wouldn't have noticed, but loud enough that since he was he heard it. "Yeah?" he called, but not too loudly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," and the door swung open silently. Kylar came in and sat on the end of Altair's bed. He'd miss Kylar, they were friends. Altair sat up, and Desmond grunted in his sleep, he just stroked his brother's hair and the boy went back to sleep. "How you holding up?" Kylar asked him, straight faced, and serious. Everything he knew the bottle blonde was when he was in the zone.

"It's been a long time," was all Altair said and pulled his knees up to his chest. "You know I'm sure," he added.

The other teenager blinked at him, "I do," he agreed, "But it works. You'll figure it out, it's just a balancing act," he shrugged a little.

Altair stared at him a second then said, "Get that stupid look off your face you look like your dad and it freaks me out," he snapped.

In an instant Kylar's face crumpled into something more cheerful, it was all in his eyes. His dad had some scary, intense, eyes, even when he smiled and laughed. Kylar didn't, which was good since other then the dyed hair they were pretty alike. "Sorry," Kylar said, a smirk tucked into one cheek. "But you'll be fine."

"I know," Altair sighed, "Just… you know," he shrugged helplessly. "Even just six months and I don't think I know how to act around normal people anymore."

"That's okay," Kylar said. "Just take it a step at a time. Can't be any worse then when I first started going to public school," and Altair snorted, he'd heard _that_ story. "And you got your guy back home."

Altair frowned, "I hope so," he said, "it _has_ been six months."

"From what you've told me it won't matter. I mean it's not…

"Not what? Like that train wreck that's you and Elene?"

"…Yeah," he sighed and ran his hands through his bottle blonde hair.

"I still say you should just get with Vi and be done with it."

"No."

"Okay," he held up both hands, "Though probably smart. I am so not the guy to talk to about relationships."

"No shit," and they both laughed. Desmond rolled over in bed and Altair shushed the blonde who smacked his hand over his mouth accordingly But only for a few moments until Desmond clearly was asleep again. "You're going to be okay."

"Yeah," Altair nodded.

"And we're just a phone call away," he added.

"I know. It's just… starting over. You think I'd be used to it," he huffed.

"No one is ever used to starting over," Kylar said, Altair just nodded. "Now," and he hopped off the bed, "now that I've imparted those words of wisdom-

"And what words were those?" Altair teased.

Kylar made a face at him, "You should go to bed. Long drive tomorrow and I'm about a hundred percent sure you're going to have your hands full tomorrow, since you're planning on seeing Malik when you get home."

"Stop thinking about my love life, it's creepy."

"Then stop telling me to get with Vi," Kylar rolled his eyes.

"Fine. She still _really_ stares at your ass though," and he held onto his laughter when Kylar smacked his shoulder. "Get," he jerked his head towards the door.

"Goodnight, sleep tight," Kylar said, only slightly sarcastic as he left. He hung off the door before it closed, "Don't forget, beginnings are always better then endings," and then he closed the door. Altair tried to get some sleep.


	2. Accusation

Altair put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the hood of his car. He was silently watching the scene in front of him. Kaley was crouched in front of his brother who seemed confused about what was going on still but was letter her fawn over him anyway because he liked the attention. Court order was that they could come and see Desmond any time they wanted, and if Altair was shown to be a poor guardian than custody would return to the parents. But the thing was… he _was_ a better guardian. William was standing near the front of Altair's car, he was giving Altair a hard look, Altair wasn't paying attention to him though, he kept watching Desmond and his brother's mother.

Then Kaley kissed Desmond on the head and gave him a big hug, crying into his shoulder a little. Desmond hugged her back awkwardly. He still hadn't quite gotten used to her but he knew what 'mommy' meant and he knew all his friends had mommys and how to act around one. She let him go, reluctantly, tears ran freely down her face and her face and eyes were red and swollen. Altair felt a slight twinge of guilt in his gut but for the most part he was apathetic. She had no right to Desmond other then that they shared genetics. The same for William. Altair _might as well_ have been Desmond's dad, people confused him of that anyway.

Desmond left Kaley and practically bounced up to him. Altair scooped him up effortlessly. Kaley stood and went to stand with William, who wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to do this Altair," William told him, serious-faced, "We only want what's the best for the both of you."

Altair smiled bitterly at him, "Sure you do," he said. He'd stopped trying to love them during the custody battle. He didn't hate them. But he didn't _like_ them either. "Though if you really meant that you wouldn't have put me in this situation," and he hefted Desmond a little. The boy had one arm around his neck, his legs on either side of Altair's flank, looking at his parents that to him were little more than strangers. "If you really wanted _what was best for us_ you would have been there, for me, for Des, for _us_. Honestly you're both… awful parents," and Kaley started to cry again.

"Don't talk that way about your mother, Altair," William growled.

"She's not my mother. And you're not my father. You're Desmond's, barely," he added. He didn't sound angry, or even upset. He just… sounded tired really. He was so tired. Tired of being angry _all the time_. Tired of having to put up with _everyone_. Tired of being _pushed around. _Tired of putting all his energy into making _other people happy_. He wanted to be happy. Just once. _He_, wanted to be happy.

"Do you hate us that much?" Kaley asked, crying still.

"I don't hate you," he said softly, but knew they could hear. "I'm just doing what I should have done. What I am doing now. I won't see my little brother end up like me, because this," he motioned to himself. "All this pent up rage and fear and self loathing and inferiority complex and—" he stopped before he rambled, "I won't let you do that to him. I… just won't," he said helplessly. Desmond had his head on Altair's shoulder, some of his fingers in his mouth. "It's better this way."

"He's _my son_-

"No he isn't," Altair cut Kaley off. "He's _my_ _son_," and the look on her face was something he couldn't even describe. "You gave birth to him, but that's it. _I_ raised him. _I_ took care of him when he was sick. _I_ take him to school every morning and pick him up every afternoon. _I_ drive him to play dates. _I_ play with him when he's bored. _I_ clean up after him. And most importantly _I_ can remember that he's allergic to _milk_," that was such a sore spot really. His parents forgot _constantly_. Kaley looked _so_ guilty at all of Altair's words. "So don't tell me how he's _your _son," and he adjusted Desmond a bit against him, getting a better grip on him. "Neither of you were ever there. So," he took a deep breath, "I'm just going to give Desmond everything you couldn't give us. Stability."

Kaley was crying into William's chest now, Altair just watched, feeling little more then nothing.

He took another breath and looked at William, "Make sure you give me your address when you move," he said. "So I know where to send cards and stuff." William didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Altair," Kaley sniffed wetly.

"Me too," he said, "But this is what it is. Come by when you're in the States again," and then he took a few steps back and opened the back door, putting Desmond in his car seat.

"Altair," Desmond asked, taking his fingers from his mouth, looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Yeah buddy?" he asked.

"Why's she crying?"

Altair smiled thinly, "Because she's sad."

"Why?"

"Because the truth is painful."

"What truth?"

"I'll tell you later," he promised and patted Desmond on the head. Then he closed the door, the Miles' hadn't moved. He opened the driver's door and stood behind it, hesitating before getting in. "I hope we'll see you around," he said, actually being truthful. "Bye," and then he got into his car. They didn't wave and he didn't look as he pulled out of the driveway, there was still a long day ahead of them with getting all their boxes unpacked.


	3. Restless

Altair was the sort of guy that when he was anxious or nervous or worried had a hard time staying still. He didn't jiggle his leg, or pace, or twitch, or fidget, but he wasn't _still_. He'd rub his finger tips together, he'd bite his lips or the inside of his cheeks, he'd be _constantly_ licking his lips. Most people didn't notice though, it was pretty normal behavior for Altair, but this was different. It was different because Malik was being weird.

He'd been acting weird for the past few weeks and with a guy like Altair it was like a red light and siren. He was very aware of how people acted and their routines and what they did and didn't do. Malik wasn't acting like himself at all. He was hanging out with their friends a lot and when Altair wanted to do something with him he often just said he was busy. To be _fair_ though Malik had also just finished grad school and it was like he didn't know what to do with himself now that he wasn't going to classes all the time or working on his Master's thesis. But still not _that_ much had changed, so he didn't get why his boyfriend was acting so weird it was freaking him out.

Slowly he was starting to reach critical mass. He _had_ to talk to Malik about it because, honestly, it was like they weren't even dating. Malik would spend all day at the beach after work, eat whatever Altair put in front of him for dinner and then be hunched over his computer for the rest of the night and it'd start up like that all over again. On good days they still had sex and that _wasn't_ cutting it because Altair _liked_ sex and liked having it more then twice a week! Fuck he wasn't even thirty he should have the sex life of a fifty year old. Actually most fifty year olds probably had better sex lives then him at the moment and that was just _depressing_.

The thing was though that Altair didn't want to… _break_ anything. He didn't want to turn this any more sideways then it was. So he just… said nothing. It was weird and he wasn't happy about it, especially since most of his friends seemed pretty distant as well. Sure some of them were the same but guys he was really good friends with like Mike and Sam were just being weird and not talking to him, though Jess (Sam's wife now) always gave him this _big_ grin whenever she saw him.

Altair was laying on the couch, he was home by himself as Malik had taken Desmond to visit Shaun and Clay, and talking to Kylar on the phone. Kylar had an even stupider relationship problem then he did because of… well it was complicated really and the other guy also didn't have the balls enough to out right disobey his father. So he was seeing this girl on the sly and yeah, it was just _really bad_. Altair was trying to convince him to just man up and tell his dad, he was like twenty-five years old for god's sake.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Hold on," he told Kylar into the mic, "Who is it?" he yelled. No answer, just more knocking. He sighed, "Just a sec there's someone at the door," and he rolled off the couch and went to get the door.

There was a girl on the other side, she was a teenager and he'd never seen her in his life. "Uh… can I help you?" he asked, staring at her, phone still pressed to his ear.

"You Altair?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"No shit you're Altair," Kylar said through the phone.

"Here," and she handed him a piece of folded paper.

"What's that?"

"I dunno," she said, "some girl in a baby-doll dress told me to give it to you."

"Was she black?"

"Yeah, I guess," the girl shrugged.

"Thanks," he took the paper.

"Whatever," and the teen left.

"What the fuck?" Altair asked himself and opened the paper. "Hey Ky?"

"Mmm?"

"You know anyone who can read binary?"

"Jarl, maybe, but he's in Europe," Kylar said. "There are online translators though," he added.

"Right," Altair said slowly, closed the door and went to find his laptop. He had a desktop too, but the laptop was honestly just better. He found a translator and typed in the code, continuing his conversation with Kylar about Durzo and Elene and how Kylar _really_ needed to grow a pair. "The fuck?" he said suddenly.

"What?"

"'Find me,' and then some, what I assume are, lat and longe coordinates," he said, brow furrowed.

"Do it, where is it?" Kylar asked, sounding interested.

"Hold on," and he put them into Google, "In the neighborhood…"

"Well… you ganna go?"

"Uh-

"If you don't go, because this is obviously some sort of cool scavenger hunt thing-

"It isn't _anything_ like that-

"I'm never going to let you live it down," Kylar didn't even stop talking.

Altair sighed, "Okay."

"Good. Go. Text me with updates," and then he hung up and Altair scowled at his phone irritably like it was the poor phone's fault Kylar was obnoxious. But he _did_ go put on some shoes and leave the house. He _knew_ Aveline had given that girl that paper, so this _had_ to be good. Right? Probably, as Aveline didn't go out of her way to not do awesome stuff.

So he went to the coordinates and found a tree. On the tree someone had nailed a picture frame and a rose. In the frame was a picture of someone's open mouth, in small, white, letters in the middle said 'favorite thing in here'. The flying fuck? He sent a picture of it to Kylar. Honestly Altair was _awful_ at puzzles, he let Desmond do the puzzles, he was a math guy. But word puzzles and riddles like this just made his head hurt. A few moments later he got a text back, 'favorite food?' 'favorite thing to put in your mouth and don't say dick because I didn't need to know that about you.'

'You're the one who said it.'

'Favorite food? Or favorite place to eat?'

Altair thought. Where was his favorite place to eat? He didn't really have one. He cooked usually, and that's what he'd gone to school for, because it paid better then most jobs, and he was good at it, and beyond that he _liked_ cooking.

'Also there's a note on the rose,' Kylar suddenly texted. Altair hadn't even noticed. He looked at it, 'take me' it said. So he took it. It was a long stemmed, mottled red and white and was actually pretty cool looking honestly. But still this fucking riddle. His favorite place to eat was his own kitchen, but that wasn't it, he'd just come from home. He stood there for a minute or so. There _was_ a place he and Malik liked to go, where Malik would drag him to so he could relax and not have to cook. It made really good food too, simple food, but good. He had to drive there though. So he went back home and got his car.

He arrived only a few minutes later. There was nothing outside that was obvious. Inside the place was _dead_ with only an elderly couple in the back nursing cups of coffee. The hostess smiled at him when he went in and then she quickly looked him up and down, "Hi," she said, "Can I help you?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

Then she gave him a second look, "Oh," she said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"You're him," she smiled brightly.

"I am?"

"I think so. I'm supposed to give you this," and she handed him a small wooden puzzle box and another red and white rose.

"Who told you to give me this?"

"Some blonde guy," she said.

"Short, or tall?"

"Tall."

"Okay… thank you, I guess…" and she just laughed and smiled at him the same way Jess smiled at him. He went back to his car, took a picture of the puzzle box (which had an 'open me' sticker on it) and sent it to Kylar. He put the rose with the first one and went to work opening the wooden box. He was good at this sort of stuff, tactile puzzles he could do. It came open after a few minutes. Inside was a fortune cookie, he sent another picture to Kylar.

'I dunno who set this up but they're awesome,' he was texted. Altair cracked open the fortune cookie and ate it as he read the little slip. Another riddle. He sent it to Kylar. He was better at riddles. 'A baseball park,' was the reply

'How did you even get that?'

'Because I like riddles.'

'Weirdo.' Though he had a feeling he knew what baseball park the cookie was talking about. It was one at the park where he played with an adult league, their catcher.

When he got there it was empty, _except_ for the pitcher's mound. There was a potted plant on it. Or he thought it was. Upon closer inspection he saw it was another rose. He picked that up, so now he had three, and looked for anything else. The pot was filled with red clay and that wasn't normal so he dumped it all out onto the pitching block. On the bottom of the pot someone had taped a black envelope. He took it and opened it. Inside was an address, in Long Beach. What the fuck was in _Long Beach_?

Either way he was apparently going to Long Beach.

He recognized the park he'd been sent to. It was where the Pirate Faire was held every year in August. There was nothing around at first sight so he did some looking around, with some encouragement from Kylar who he could imagine was hovering over his cell phone waiting for updates. It was something he'd do too. Eventually though he _did_ find something, on a bench. It… was one of his old phones. What? Where had this thing even _come from_?

Regardless he picked it up and looked to see if it was on. It started right up and while not connected to anything it still worked. He unlocked the screen and the entire phone had been wiped clean save for one thing on the single screen. No apps or anything (except what you couldn't actually delete). So Altair opened it up. It was a series of pictures. Altair smiled at them as he scrolled through them. It showed a hand, a small one, like a child, and very obviously Desmond's in various places around the park, putting one of the red and white roses down. There were five around the area and it was entertaining to find them all. Kylar busily whined to him via text that he wanted to be there doing cool stuff like that and not stuck where he was.

The last rose he found had another slip on it. He rose an eyebrow at it, because he recognized the address. It was the address to his Tae Kwon Do dojo he'd been going to since he'd moved to Seal Beach like seven years ago, he'd gotten his two other black belt degrees there. Why the hell was whoever was doing this sending him _there_?

But he went. It was closed though, he knew that. On the stoop however were two more of the roses and taped to the door was a note. 'The usual place,' was all it said. That could mean all sorts of things though. But he had a feeling he knew what it really meant, cause he was back in Seal Beach. So he went down to the pier, it was pretty empty this time of day, as everyone was still at work. _Another_ rose was on a low wall around the parking lot with another little note, 'take us with you'. So he went back to his car and pulled out the ten other roses from the passenger seat and went onto the beach feeling sort of silly cause he was seriously walking around with a bunch of roses looking like he was going to meet his girlfriend.

He saw the blue umbrella before anything else as well as several surfboards stuck vertical in the sand. He looked under the umbrella. No rose, _but_ there was something fluttering in the wind from one of the umbrella arms. It took him a second, but he managed to grab it.

'Turn around.'

He did and nearly jumped out of his skin because Malik was suddenly standing right behind him. "Holy shit you scared me," he accused.

Malik just laughed, "Sorry," he said sweetly, with a smile even.

"Did you do this?" he'd had a feeling this entire time but wasn't _sure_.

"Yes. And this," he produced a rose, this one was pure white, "is for you," and Altair took it. Now he had a dozen.

"Why?"

"Because," he said at length and seemed nervous, rocking back on his heels, "I know you think I've been ignoring you," Altair nodded, not bothering to deny it. "I haven't, I just—

"Just?"

Malik took a deep, "I wanted it to be perfect."

"What to be perfect?"

Malik laughed helplessly, "You're so dumb sometimes, you know that," Malik informed him, Altair was just confused. Then his eyes got _really_ big when Malik seemed to steady himself and then actually got down on one knee. He felt his hand come up and cover his mouth and Malik fumbled for something in his pocket. "Altair," Malik said, very serious all the sudden, "will you marry me?" he asked earnestly and was holding a single thick, silver, band between his thumb and index finger.

Honestly Altair wasn't a cryer. He just wasn't. Never had been, never would be. Except he _was_. He was and nodding and Malik looked so insanely relieved with just this _huge_ smile on his face as he stood up and kissed him. Altair kissed him back and Malik wrapped an arm around his waist. "Fuck you," Altair said thickly and wiped at his eyes. Malik only laughed and kissed him again. Up close the ring was actually really nice, it was a thicker and wider band, made of silver. On the far side 'loved' had been inscribed on it, and on the near side were two incredibly small diamonds. It was simple, but pretty perfect. He took the ring and put it on his left ring finger, "You better have one too," he said, kissing Malik again and honestly he just wanted to keep kissing Malik all day.

"I do," Malik said, pulling out another one, identical to Altair's save that it was a bit bigger to fit Malik's finger. "Now we match," and he threaded his left hand through Altair's. Altair just grinned, "I love you," he added, like it wasn't obvious, and kissed him again.

"Who knew?" Altair demanded.

"Pretty much _everyone_."

"Yeah I hate you," Altair whined, Malik just chuckled. "That's why Mike and Sam were being so weird."

"Mmmhmm, and why I was kinda being weird too. I almost asked you a bunch of times-

"But?"

"I was nervous okay? What if you said no?" he frowned a little.

"I'd never tell you no," Altair said softly, cupping Malik's face with his right hand, kissing him. His phone buzzed.

"Really looking at a text?" Malik huffed.

"Shoosh, it's Kylar, he's been doing this with me via text," and he checked it. 'So what the fuck is happening? I'm dying over here!'

Altair grinned, Malik read over his shoulder as he typed out (one handed mind you because his left hand was currently locked up with Malik's) 'I got engaged.'


	4. Snowflake

The Rockies, in the winter, were cold. Altair had never really lived anywhere cold, his body was built for heat. He was Moroccan, at least he was part that, who knew what else was in his genes, and he thrived in hot weather. They had lived in a few cold countries or states, but those years they had been mild winters, and had never snowed. He'd _seen_ snow, but never a lot, or in large amounts. Always just flurries or small snow drifts.

Desmond had never seen snow. He'd been born in the spring to Altair's winter, and every place Desmond had lived had been warm: the Philippines, Florida, and now south California, none of those places got snow.

The Rockies got snow though, especially in the winter and at this altitude. Altair wasn't the biggest fan of snow though, it was cold and wet and the chill clung to you all day like a needy girlfriend. But he did like some parts of snow. He liked snow sports apparently. It was something to do when you weren't busy with the instructors. Kylar snow boarded when the snow got deep enough, he'd taught Altair too, it was like surfing, but not.

But it was the first time Desmond had seen snow, and seen it _ever_. Even then the compound was mostly underground, safer that way. It was practically a secret military base, only it was a private military, for a secret war so you couldn't just look outside and watch it snow.

They missed the first snow, but the second one Altair took Desmond top side to watch it snow. They stood just outside the top side exit. Desmond was bundled in a soft coat in Altair's arms, Altair was even more bundled. He didn't like being too cold, but the Order had given them both good winter clothes.

"What's that?" Desmond asked, pointing to the flakes. The first snow had put a good amount of snow on the ground and was sticking. Apparently at this altitude the snow stuck early and melted late.

"Snow," Altair said.

Desmond looked at him, "What's snow?" Altair smiled a little.

"It's frozen rain," Altair said and stepped a bit more out into the light snow shower. "Try to catch a flake on your tongue," and he opened his mouth wide into the wind and stuck his tongue out. Desmond copied him and went 'aaaaaaah' like he was getting a check up.

"I got one!" Desmond cried after a few moments delightfully.

"Alright!" Altair smiled widely at him, Desmond had his mouth open again.

"I got another!" Desmond squeaked and wriggled in Altair's arm putting his hands on Altair's shoulder. "They're cold," he said seriously.

"Yeah, they're frozen," and Altair tried to catch his own snowflake.

"Why?"

"I dunno," times like these was just to feign ignorance, or his brother would never stop. "Now try and catch another!"

"Okay," and he turned from Altair to catch another snowflake.


	5. Haze

Altair was just up early. Usually to get Desmond up and ready for school. He'd walk his brother to school in the morning and then go back to bed, unless he worked afternoons. Up till recently Malik had only been a sometimes addition to his bed in the mornings, but now he'd just moved in a little bit ago, so he got to go back to Malik ever morning until he had to wake up for class some days.

He also woke up for Piggy, Desmond's seven month old bull terror puppy. He'd be in the kitchen and let her out of her kennel and put food for her in her dish. She always gobbled it up like it was the last meal she'd ever eat. They took her for her morning walk when he took Desmond to school.

"Piggy!" he smacked his thighs and held onto his knees, looking down at the puppy that want so much a puppy anymore. She looked up at him excitedly, her little tail wagging furiously. He growled at her a little, playfully, and ruffled her face. She nipped playfully at his hands and rolled onto her belly. She was a good dog and very well behaved. He'd made sure she went to puppy training because bull terriers could be menaces without training or something to do. It was why she was kept in her kennel at night and the hours no one was home. She knew Altair was the boss though and that was all he really cared about. He crouched and rubbed her belly. She squirmed across the kitchen tile, her mouth open in a happy dog grin, tail beating against the floor. "Go get Dessy," he said and clapped his hands. She knew that and rolled to her feet like a sausage with legs. "Get Dessy," and he pointed towards Desmond's room.

She took off like a fucking bullet. Her claws ticked on the good floor and he heard Desmond's door swing open. Desmond slept with it cracked, mainly to alleviate Altair's worry.

A few moments later he heard Desmond laugh, "Piggy your breath is stinks!" and Altair pulled the cereal from the cabinet. There was quiet from the room and he was sure Desmond was getting ready. Then, the sound of it shooting straight down Altair's spine, as it sounded _terrified_, Desmond called, "Altair?"

He immediately abandoned the breakfast and went to Desmond's room. His brother was sitting up on his bed, Piggy had managed to hop onto his bed and Desmond had dragged her into his lap. "Hey," Altair said and Desmond's head snapped towards the sound of his voice, as he'd been looking around his room like it was the first time he'd ever seen it.

"Why's it so dark in here?"

Altair turned on the lights, though the sun was streaming through his windows, "How's that?" he asked and went over to him on the bed.

"How's what?"

"The light better?"

Desmond's eyes were flickering around where Altair's face was, but not looking him in the eyes, like he couldn't see. "No," he said.

Altair's brow furrowed and he sat next to him, Desmond jumped a little, "It's okay," he cooed and touched Desmond's hand. Immediately his lap was filled with little brother and puppy bull terrier. "Lemmie see," and he tipped Desmond's head up and pulled on the eyelids a little. They were the same color, brown as always. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I dunno," he wasn't holing up any actually. "I'm scared Altair…" he whined.

"It'll be okay," Altair said, and now he really knew it wasn't Desmond trying to get out of school and pushed Piggy off his lap and with a grunt picked Desmond up and went into his room. He sat on his side of the bed, "No school for you today, okay?" and he pet Desmond's hair. "Hey, you," and he smacked Malik's shoulder to wake him up.

"Wha?" Malik managed, jerking only partially awake.

"Desmond's ganna stay with you right now, I need to call a doctor."

Malik blinked, "What?" he asked.

"Doctor, leaving him with you, don't let him spontaneously catch on fire."

"Yeah," and Malik was already half asleep again. Altair disengaged Desmond from him and put him next to Malik. His boyfriend was awake enough still to snuggle Desmond close and the boy looked relieved to be somewhere familiar even if it wasn't Altair.

He got up, grabbing his phone as he did and called Piggy. She followed and once out of the bedroom he went and got her leash. She still needed her walk and Altair needed to talk to some people. He hooked her up to the leash and she bounded out the door on her harness, Altair following. As they walked he made his first call. It rang twice, he got a machine for some chain restaurant in Indiana. He didn't do anything and after it had read off all the options started ringing again.

"Hello, welcome to the help desk, how may I help you?" asked a voice that really shouldn't be allowed to sound _that_ sexy.

"Do you even know how _not_ to sound like you work for a sex phone line, Vi?" he asked.

"Hello to you too Alty," Vi's change of tone was abrupt and would have been jarring if he didn't know her.

"Why did they put _you_ on the phone line?"

"Because of little shits like you," she said sweetly.

"Whatever, I need to talk to someone important."

"What? I'm not important. Sure I can't steal you away from that _man_ of yours?"

"Soon as you stop wanting to ride Kylar like a rodeo cowboy, sure. And we both know that'll never happen so give me someone in charge I have an actual thing that needs dealing with."

"What's it about?"

"Vi-

"So I can give it to someone who can actually _help_! Gods it isn't like I'm _that_ unhelpful."

"So you are more then just a pretty face, good to know."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, and it's about my brother."

"Mmm, okay, hold on," and then the line cut off. A second later it started to ring again.

"Hello? This is Gilberto."

"Volpe?" Altair asked, the older man kinda freaked him out, but he was really good at his job, and a Master within the Order.

"Who's this?"

"Ah, sorry, this is Altair Miles."

"Oh, what can I do for you my boy?"

"I'm… not sure honestly," and he stopped for Piggy to do some business. "Today my brother woke up and couldn't see," and saying it made him suddenly realize what was happening. He'd been holding it together _amazingly_ well and not putting a name to what had happened, but now that he had…

"What?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Tell me what happened."

"I sent his dog to wake him up and he called me into the room and asked why it was dark. I turned on the lights, didn't make a difference, I asked him how many fingers I was holding up, he didn't see any of it. He was seriously freaked out earlier."

"Hmmm," Volpe hummed, they called him Volpe for the russet suits he wore. He'd never seen a man actually pull off nearly red suits, but he did and he made everyone look underdressed while he did it too. "Has he complained of vision issues before?"

"No. He's got the thing."

"Thing?"

"You know, that weird thing I can do."

"Oh, right, of course. I don't worry myself with those things, it's so rare."

"He's got twenty-twenty vision, doctors at the base said so when they checked him out."

"Any other complaints? Headaches? Bad dreams-

"He always has bad dreams," Altair said so cooly there was a long silence over the other end. Piggy was sniffing at something else on the road now.

Then Volpe cleared his throat, "Yes, I suppose so," he said awkwardly. "Go to an ophthalmologist to get hi-

"A _what_? I can't even spell that!"

"An eye doctor," Volpe said with a slight sigh. "Keep us abreast of the situation, if required we'll send a specialist to see what's wrong."

"Okay," Altair said.

"Is that all Mr. Miles?"

"No."

"What else?"

"Never call me that again."

Volpe said nothing for a second, "Very well Altair."

"That's it then," and they hung up without further pleasantries. By then Piggy had finished going potty and they walked back home where Altair looked up an eye specialist. He called an made an appointment for that day after telling the receptionist in no uncertain terms that this was a serious emergency and he needed to see the doctor _today_. At some point Malik crawled out of bed to the living room, whining he wanted breakfast, Desmond clinging to his back like a tag along.

He lifted his brother off Malik who went to make coffee and set him next to him on the couch, "How's it going?" Altair asked him, stroking his head. It wasn't like Desmond was _dying_, or in pain, so he wasn't freaking out and rushing him to a hospital. For all he knew Desmond could have looked into a lightbulb for too long. It literally was something Desmond would do!

"I can see."

"You can?" his brows went up.

"A little," he squinted at Altair, his eyes able to look right at Altair's face.

"What do you see?"

"I can see your shape," he said, "and color. It's just… kinda hazy. Mmmm like frosted glass."

"Huh. Well we're going to see a doctor today, okay?" he stroked Desmond's head gently.

"I don't like doctors," Desmond said.

"I know," he leaned over and pressed his lips to Desmond's head, "But this is serious." From the kitchen he could hear Malik fumbling around. "How about breakfast?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay, you stay right here. Want me to turn on some cartoon so you can listen to them?" Desmond nodded again, Altair put on some cartoons and Piggy scrambled up to lay on the couch with Desmond. Altair got off the couch and went to the kitchen. "You're going to make a mess of my kitchen, fool," he said jabbing Malik a bit in the flank.

"I'm hungry," was all Malik said, pouting at him. By Altair's face he sobered up though, "What's wrong, babe?"

"My brother, duh."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. And honestly I'm impressed, you're not panicking."

"Shut up," and Malik snorted when Altair shoved him playfully. "Panicking won't do me any good. So," he took a deep breath, "I'm just not showing it."

"Ah. Well what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and sausage?"

"Mmmm, sounds yummy."

"Cereal for Des, get the milk," and Altair finished the breakfast he'd started for his brother earlier. He sent Malik to give it to him as he made their breakfast and poured himself a cup of coffee. He made breakfast and they hung around on the couch until Malik had to go to work. Altair called Desmond's school and his work, saying there was a family emergency and he wouldn't be in today and maybe tomorrow.

At around three they went to the doctor.

The man was very nice and ran a series of tests on Desmond and took some blood. That was _so_ easier said then done though as Desmond had a _serious_ phobia of needles. It had been bad getting his vaccinations, but this was worse as he couldn't see it happening and Altair had to physically hold him the entire time. The tests were easier and verbal, as well as some sight based ones and he asked Desmond questions like if he'd had headaches or any sort of pain recently.

"Any strange dreams lately?" the doctor asked.

Desmond looked at him, then looked up at Altair, Altair gave away nothing. Desmond had vicious nightmares usually about once a week that woke him up with crying and he'd bring Desmond back to bed with him. But they weren't related to this. They were traumatic nightmares from a past event, part of PTSD really and the Order doctor had said he'd just grow out of them as the memories of the ordeal faded and the only thing they could really do was just comfort him and try and not trigger the memories. Luckily Desmond didn't remember most of those dreams other then the terror; just like normal nightmares. He looked back at the doctor, "No," he said and Altair squeezed his leg comfortingly as he was still in Altair's lap after giving blood.

"You're sure?" the doctor clearly wasn't fooled.

"Yes. No strange dreams, I mean, stranger then normal."

"Mmm," and then he asked Desmond to take an eye exam with some weird machine that looked into your eye. That was the last test. "Well," he told Altair, "physically, there's nothing wrong with him, which is good. It might be a chemical imbalance in the eye or visual area of the brain, or maybe a bacteria, we're going to run some tests and see what we can find."

"But he's not like… in any danger right?"

"Not as far as I can tell, no," the doctor said. "But I'd keep him home from school until we can figure out what's wrong with him."

"Okay, should I do anything special in the meantime?"

"Keep an eye on him. He _can_ see, just not very well. For the most part he's blind though. Just keep him away from sharp edges and if this is something permanent, which we hope it isn't, we'll talk about what you can do at home to help him. For now though just go home, we'll call you in a day or two for these tests, I'll have them pushed ahead because of an emergency case."

"Thank you," Altair said.

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "Hopefully we'll be able to get him back in action soon and this'll clear up with the right antibiotics."

Altair smiled as well, "Lets hope," and he shook the doctor's hand.


	6. Flame

He was being a huge pussy about this. He knew he was. He _knew_ he was. But he was allowed? He thought so at least. Malik had… surprised him and they hadn't spoken since.

With very good reason Altair was afraid of commitment. Not that he was afraid to give himself to someone entirely. That was actually the problem, he would, and could, do that. What he was afraid of was what happened when eventually he had to leave. He'd had his heart broken enough to know he didn't want it to happen ever again. So while he _could _do it, give everything, one-hundred percent, he didn't. He just… couldn't. He couldn't because he didn't want to be hurt.

So he hadn't talked to Malik in almost three weeks over winter break. He still hung out with his friends, because Malik was still in San Francisco until the day before school started, and went surfing and played with his brother. It was just like everything was normal. Except he wasn't talking to Malik and was doing his best not to think of him.

The soonest Altair knew he'd see Malik would be at lunch at school. They only had one class together that year, unlike their junior year where they'd had two classes together. He was trying to figure out what to say to Malik. How to make it not seem like he hadn't had a freak out because of what Malik had said. Even though, well, he had. Fuck. He didn't know what he was going to say to Malik when they saw each other at school.

The day before school started again it was raining. A freak thunderstorm really. He and Desmond were home, the Discovery channel was on and the Mythbusters were busy blowing everything up. He was also surfing the web on his laptop while Desmond watched intently. He almost fell off the couch where he was lying at the sudden, loud, knocking on the door.

He looked at the door curiously and then there was more knocking. He slid off the couch and went and got the door.

It was _pouring_ outside, the rain like a drum roll on the top of the small cover over the door. Malik was standing just outside his door, positively soaked, head to toe, wet hair clinging to his forehead and neck. Altair stared at him, wide-eyed. Shit.

Before he could even ask what Malik was doing here the other boy said, "What the hell is _wrong _with you? You haven't returned _any_ of my texts or calls. Is this you breaking up with me? If so it's a fucking shitty way to do it and I would have appreciated you just telling me," and Altair could hear the naked hurt and anger in his voice.

Malik said nothing more, knowing Altair needed a second to get his footing, as he'd surprised Altair and he needed a second. He decided to just be truthful. "I don't want to break up with you."

"Then what is your problem?" Malik demanded sourly. "I hear from you _once_ in the beginning of winter break and then it's like you forgot I exist."

Altair blinked at him and he could feel his heard hammering in his chest, "I'm sorry."

Malik took a breath, realizing he was being maybe a bit mean and harsh, though he had every right to be. But nothing happened if he yelled, especially at Altair, because he'd just _take it_. "Don't be sorry," Malik said. "Just… tell me why," and he wiped some of his wet hair out of his face.

Altair bit his lower lip but didn't answer right away. He fiddled with the door knob and felt like the biggest flake in fucking existence. He did owe Malik that much. "I…" he looked down, then up, and anywhere but Malik's face, "I wasn't expecting what you said."

"What I sa— that's it!?"

Altair looked at him, now feeling guilty for what he'd done, "Yeah. I just… kinda," he squeezed his eyes shut a moment.

"You're such an idiot," and his eyes snapped open. "Have you been working yourself up about this this entire time?"

"…Maybe."

"Yes. You have," Malik frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Altair said softly. "I'll have to leave and I just…" he pulled on his mouth a moment, "I can't do that to us."

Malik scowled at him, "You aren't the only one who gets to decide that," he said firmly. "Now I want you to pay very close attention right now. Got it?" and Altair nodded. "Good," and Malik grabbed his face and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Altair lost his grip on the door knob and he felt soft and pliant against Malik's rain soaked body, kissing him back, gripping his water logged t-shirt so hard his fingers hurt. Malik kissed him for a long time, the heat of his passion like an open flame against Altair's skin. His skin was cool from the rain but his mouth and lips were warm and time slowed to a crawl when Altair could lose himself in them.

Then Malik drew away, "I love you," he said clearly, still holding Altair's face in both hands. "I don't care if you might move away, I'll love you now," and Malik kissed him again, just as hot as before, but shorter this time. "Is that okay?" he asked softly and touched the side of Altair's mouth with his thumb.

Altair _so_ didn't deserve a guy like Malik. Not in a hundred thousand years did he deserve this. Altair licked his lips, tasting Malik there, before nodding a little. Malik smiled at him and kissed him again. Altair wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back realizing _how much_ he'd missed Malik, seeing him, talking to him, spending time with him, kissing him. He didn't want to ever not be able to kiss Malik. It was one of those things, along with his brother, that he didn't know he could actually function without. He wasn't sure how that'd happened either. Altair had never been this attached to girlfriends or friends before. But somehow Malik had become the second most important thing in his life.

"I love you too," Altair breathed when they parted, faces impossibly close and stroked Malik's face and jaw with one hand. "Now come and get out of the rain and I'll find something dry for you to wear," and he pulled Malik into the house. Malik kicked the door closed behind him.


	7. Formal

He was regretting this, and he was going to make Malik regret this too he _swore to god_. Altair didn't like parties, he didn't go to them unless made, he didn't enjoy them. At least not parties like this. Parties where it was just his friends, that was one thing, but this wasn't that and Altair was only here because he was, apparently, physically incapable of telling Malik no. That didn't mean he was _happy_ though, because he wasn't. But this wasn't really something he could just ignore or not deal with, this was 'important', he supposed.

This was senior prom.

Malik had asked him to prom shortly after the whole parent fiasco and Altair said he'd be staying in California and fuck Germany he wasn't going and neither was Desmond. His first reaction had been 'no'. No he _was not _going to prom and Malik could stop looking at him _like that_ because it wasn't going to work. But Malik was nothing if not persistent and while he didn't hound him about it he'd subtly ask every now and then if Altair wanted to go.

He'd broken down three weeks ago and said yes, just to make Malik shut up really. He'd gone out and rented a tux, on his mom's dime. They were thousands of miles away, but he still kept in touch and when she found out he was going to senior prom she _insisted_ on renting him a really nice tux. More apology money. Altair tried not to be too angry about it and let her do it, it made her feel better and he got an expensive suit for prom.

He'd picked Malik up the day of it, pretending they were going separately. As it was Malik had had to beg and plead with his dad to let him go as he was still _technically_ grounded for when Mr. Al-Sayf had found them in bed together. But his mom was a saint and said he could and apparently even Malik's dad deferred to his wife for this, he might have been the bread winner, but Mrs. Al-Sayf didn't let her husband walk all over her, even though she wore a hijab. He also dropped Desmond off, Kadar was watching Desmond for him. There had been some harumping about that by Malik's dad too, but as said, his mom had the man in line.

Prom took place in the school's gym and Altair didn't want to go. He parked and pouted towards the school, feeling silly in his suit. He wasn't used to wearing a suit, or a tie for that matter. His suit was dark gray with a red shirt and a black tie and he thought he looked stupid in it. The tailor had had something to say about that though.

"Coming?" Malik asked, startling him. His door was already open and he was half way out the door.

"I guess," he sighed and finally clicked off the ignition and got out of the Volvo. Malik came around to his side as he closed the door and took his hand.

"It'll be fun," he promised. Altair just continued to pout at him. At least Malik looked good in his suit. It was black with a pale blue shirt and a black bow tie. A fucking _bow tie_. Though he didn't know _why_ he was surprised, it was _Malik_. "Oh don't make that face, baby," Malik said with a grin, "It'll get stuck that way," and he used his two index fingers to push Altair's pout into a smile. Altair continued to look unamused and Malik laughed. "C'mon, smile," he said. Altair didn't, "You going to be like this all night?"

"Maybe," Altair huffed.

"Well if you aren't-" and then he leaned close to Altair and spoke into his ear. Altair's entire face washed red, all the way out to his ears and Malik wrapped an arm around his waist. "Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," and Altair made himself smile. He was good at making a real smile at least, even if he didn't feel it cause he wanted Malik to live up to that promise.

At the entrance they handed over their invites and were told that once they left they couldn't come back in, to help prevent kids from bringing in alcohol or drugs. Malik pulled Altair in and they went to find their friends. Sam and Jess were dancing but they found Mike being boring and lonely at a table and sat at it. Neal, Dean, and Cas had graduated last year and Cole was too cool to come to prom, Rich hadn't shown up yet. But that was typical as Rich was perpetually late to _everything_. He'd be late to his own funeral.

Altair sat between Mike and Malik. Mike whined about not having a date and practically draped himself all over Altair depressively. Malik went to get them all something to drink. Before he came back Sam and Jess showed up, both flushed and with a slight sheen of sweat on them from dancing and joined them. Jess looked like she was having a great time and Sam was by proxy.

Malik came back they sat, talked, teased each other and eventually Rich showed up in a _white_ suit and a fucking fedora. He looked like Michael Jackson before he went white and when Sam pointed that out he did one of those stupid crotch grab moves. Rich also had no date, but he went off to find one as there looked to be plenty of lonely girls sitting on the sidelines. Malik also tried to convince Altair to dance with him; he was having none of it. He didn't dance and Malik was lucky he'd even agreed to prom at all.

Eventually Sam and Jess went to dance some more and maybe find a shadowy corner to kiss in, and Mike had retreated to the snake table. Malik had his arm around his shoulder, "You going to dance with me?" Malik asked again, head rolling onto Altair's shoulder.

"Nope," he said, popping the P.

"Awwww, c'mon," Malik sighed.

"I don't dance."

"You don't do a lot of stuff and it's stupid. Stop being such a wet blanket about fun stuff," and Altair leveled an unamused look at him. "You literally can't look worse then Sam," and he pointed at Sam who was a white boy and danced like one. He leaned over and nuzzled Altair's neck, "C'mon, dance with me," and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so unfair, you know that," Altair huffed.

"What's unfair?"

"You!" and Malik laughed at that. Malik then rocked to his feet and turned, grabbing both of Altair's hands and pulling him to his feet as well.

"We're here to have fun, live a little. I promise it won't kill you, and I won't bite-

"That is where you would be wrong!" Altair said as Malik pulled him towards the dace floor, "You _do_ bite."

"Yeah but you like it," and when Malik smirk Altair was torn between wanting to punch him and kiss him. Jerk. Malik's face was literally the most unfair thing in the entire universe. He also didn't bother to deny it, since yeah, he _did_ sometimes like it. He'd gone to school more then once with bite marks under his clothes.

At least this song wasn't awful, though a lot of them were, and had enough of a beat to actually dance to. It was one of those energetic songs too, that had more then one of the really white kids there bouncing around and a bunch of them with one or both hands in the air. Altair wasn't the most ungraceful person, he had good balance and could keep a beat, was nearly tone deaf, but he could keep up with a beat. He also didn't miss the way Malik's eyes scoured him when he let himself start to move to the music. It was good to be desired.

The song changed, the beats becoming longer, something girls could groove and roll their hips to. When Altair looked he saw several girls doing just that, with each other and with their dates, or just guys. But it wasn't a slow song, not really. It was still up beat. He brought his attention back to himself when he felt Malik slip up behind him, hands on his waist. Oh. Okay, he could deal with this and Malik dancing against him, his hands sliding up under Altair's dark jacket.

They danced like that for a few songs, Malik's head brushed up against Altair's neck, moving together, but then the music cut off. They stilled and turned to where some brighter lights had been turned on and one of the teachers (Altair didn't know who they were) was standing with a mic. "Prom royals," Malik said and wrapped his arms around Altair's waist as they listened to it. Logan Gyre, the baseball first baseman and captain and football quarterback, won prom king to a _huge_ round of applause. If it had been anyone else _but_ Logan Altair would have sneered, because Logan was just a nice guy who wasn't some dumb jock. The prom queen was some girl he'd never heard of until then named Lydia Martin, a seriously gorgeous red head who was apparently really popular. Altair wasn't even aware she existed though, but then he hung out with lower totem pole people and didn't concern himself with high school politics.

Once the two had been named there was the king and queen dance and it was a slow song. Altair managed to see them and they looked so awkward together since Logan was, literally, a giant at nearly seven feet and Lydia was this petite little thing who's head was as big as one of Logan's hands it seemed. But they danced alone for a bit in their silly plastic crowns before other dancers were allowed to join.

Malik grabbed his hand to where couples were joining the prom royalty and it literally took every instinct he had to not instantly dig his heels in. They weren't the only ones there, or the only gay couple at prom either, it _was_ California after all. But fuck Altair didn't wanna slow dance, he hadn't even wanted to dance at all! But Malik got him there and they did indeed slow dance.

The DJ played two slow songs in a row and Altair had his arms around Malik's neck. "I hate you," Altair told him.

Malik just smirked, "You wish you did," and gave Altair a kiss on the nose. "You love me."

Altair licked his lips before saying, "Yeah."

Malik grinned at him, "Admit it, you're having fun." Altair just made a face, "At the least you'll have fun later on," and Altair turned an interesting shade of magenta. Malik just chuckled and nuzzled him, kissing his lips and mouth into breathlessness.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Altair asked.

"Eager?" Malik smirked.

"Hungry. I didn't eat before picking you up."

"Mood killer," Malik huffed, "And there's food."

"Snacks. I want _food_."

Malik sighed, "Okay. I got to dance with you a bit so I suppose we could go soon." Then the song shifted, to a really fast, jump around and act like an idiot song. "After this one!" Malik called over the music, unwinding his arms around Altair's waist and Altair laughed at him when he started to bounce around with the rest of the dance floor. Altair consented to doing a bit himself before dragging Malik off the dance floor. He was hungry and Malik had to be home before eleven, they couldn't spend all fucking night here.


	8. Companion

The others didn't say anything as they drove up and into the mountains. Better that way really and he could still feel that Blint was mad at him. Fuck him though. Altair didn't even know what he would say if they started talking though. They'd been driving for hours, stopping only to get gas and once to stop for something to eat, Blint and Mr. Drake in the front seat, Altair and Desmond curled up in the back. Desmond was in his lap and hadn't moved from it since California. He was sleeping now, quiet, and every now and then he felt his brother tremble.

Mr. Drake turned them onto an unpaved road and Altair watched the trees outside stream past them. The car wasn't meant for this sort of terrain, but there was nothing for it. The road was long and winding with a lot of switch backs and Altair realized they were now going back _down_ the mountain. Near the bottom they came up to the mountain face and Altair stared through the front windshield. Part of the mountain was _opening_, like you saw in movies or read about in books. Like air craft bay doors a twenty foot tall section of the rock parted and first pushed forward and then slid out, to not scrape against the rest of the mountain. Then Mr. Drake drove them inside.

It was well lit inside and they were obviously in a garage which was stocked with all sorts of vehicles, off road, high way, jeeps, humvees, semis, he even saw military vehicles and personal ones like four by four ATVs.

The front doors opened, "C'mon Altair," Mr. Drake said and opened the door for him. Altair slid out of the car, staring around, holding his sleeping brother in both arms, the little boy limp against him, head on his shoulder. "Altair," Mr. Drake called, getting his attention, and was beckoning as he and Blint left. Altair followed quickly, not wanting to get lost, and they boarded a freight elevator that took them up. Blint still said nothing, he hadn't said a word to Altair since they'd left California, and they were in _Wyoming_ now, the Rockies, had to be. Though to be fair Altair wasn't sure he could have talked back, even though at first Mr. Drake _had_ tried to say something, Altair hadn't responded.

They left the elevator after a few moments and entered a hallway and he followed the two men to a door. Mr. Drake opened it, Blint wasn't even looking and Mr. Drake motioned for Altair to go in. He just stared at Mr. Drake, "It's a bedroom," he said, voice as kind as it had ever been, Altair peered inside. Well he wasn't lying at least. "You rest, we have to figure out what to do with you." What to do with him? Well he had basically disobeyed them that first time so he guessed that yeah, they still needed to figure out what to do with him. "Someone'll be by in a little bit," Mr. Drake smiled at him and Altair nodded and Mr. Drake closed the door.

With a heavy sigh of someone who'd walked a hundred miles Altair fell onto the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it wasn't awful either. The sudden movement jarred his brother and he woke with a sniff. Lying on top on Altair's chest he lifted himself up a little and looked around blearily, seeing it was all unfamiliar he looked about to cry. But then he saw Altair and just wrapped his arms around him. Altair kicked off his shoes and pulled Desmond's off and lay correctly on the bed, curled around his little brother.

They slept like that.

Some time later Altair woke up feeling stiff and cold. Desmond was pressed tightly against his chest, seeking warmth in the climate controlled room. He yawned and looked to see a clock on the side table, it said it was six, though he wasn't sure if it was AM or PM as it was an analog clock and didn't say. He got out of the bed, wrapping Desmond in the blankets they'd neglected at first and his brother rolled into the warm spot he'd left on the bed, and went to find a bathroom. There was one connected to the room and did his business and washed his hands and face and then washed his hands again… and again, and again. They were shaking as he washed them, everything crashing down on him.

"You know they're clean right?" and he actually jumped a foot when someone spot. Someone had opened the door a little and was leaning against the jamb. He wasn't exactly tall, about as tall as Altair really, looked about the same age too, with ice blue eyes and blonde hair that came from a bottle, he could tell because he could see black roots showing through a little. Altair stared at him, "Cat got your tongue?" they asked.

"Who the fuck are you?"

They found that funny, "I'm Kylar Stern," he reached his hand out, "Durzo sent me."

"Who?"

"My father, now shake my hand before you compulsively wash it again. Trust me, it won't help," Kylar said. Altair dried his hands and then shook the other boy's hand. Kylar pulled him out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Altair asked, staring at the blonde.

"I told you, Durzo sent me," Kylar said, at Altair's confused face he huffed, "Blint."

"Oh. He's scary."

Kylar chuckled softly, "Yeah, he can be."

"He's your father?"

"Yeap."

"I'm sorry."

Kylar smirked, "That's okay."

"But if he's your father why-

"Do we have different last names?" Altair nodded, "Stern is my middle name, and it's better if I'm not connected to him," he shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Altair asked again.

"See how you're doing. First time you ever kill anyone?" and when Altair froze Kylar looked sympathetic. "It gets easier."

"What? Killing?" he took a small step back.

"That," he agreed, "but I was thinking it gets easier to deal with. First one is always the hardest. Were they red?"

Altair stared at him, "No," he said, "I just…" he didn't even know.

"It's okay," Kylar said gently and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him back to the bed. "We'll help you."

"How?" Altair asked, sitting on the bed.

"With everything. That's why I'm here," and Kylar smiled, "You need something, just tell me."

"What I need is some new clothes, I've been in the same ones the past four days," and Kylar laughed at that, loud enough to wake Desmond. The boy blinked at Kylar and immediately started crying, freaking out both teenagers and they tried to comfort him but that just made Desmond cry harder. Kylar retreated, saying he'd be back later, leaving Altair alone with a crying baby brother who was calming down now that the bottle blonde was gone.


	9. Move

The pod was still sitting outside the apartment. It was easier then a truck, and could just stay out on the front lawn. He would have rented some apartment, it was the agreed upon terms of the suit that Desmond had to have his own room. But they weren't living in some apartment, instead Altair had found half a house, his father had insisted on it and he'd help cover the cost, another part of the suit terms. It had a backyard they shared with their house mates, and a small front yard, enough to have a driveway big enough to park his car in. The two U-boxes for the move was sitting in the front by the house, it had arrived a few minutes before them actually.

Altair looked at their new home. There were no fences here. No security guard. No need for an I.D. pass, or guest list to get to it. It was just… a house, on the side of the street. He'd never been in one of these before. He'd always lived on base, since he could remember. Desmond had been _born_ on a base, and knew nothing else. But now they had a house. A real… proper… house.

"Lets go," Altair said, almost to himself, and opened his door, sliding out and opening the back door. As he helped Desmond down his phone rang. He didn't look to see who it was, "This is Altair."

"God you sound so official and everything," Malik said through the other line.

"Hey," he grinned a little, tightly, remembering the words he'd said to his parents not even half an hour ago. He looked down at Desmond. What he'd said to Kaley. Desmond wasn't hers. He was _his_. He swallowed thinking it. Everyone always assumed Desmond was his son, he was just barely old enough for it to be true too, he always told them no. Except now… he hadn't.

Malik's voice drew him away from what he'd said, "You home?"

Altair turned and looked at the house, "Yeah."

"Great! Want some help?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be nice."

"Okay, see you in a bit," and then he hung up. Only once he hung up did he see Malik was calling from Mike's phone. But he didn't think on it before opening the U-box and taking out the first box and walking it to the front door. He told Desmond to just stay out of the way since all the boxes were too heavy for him.

He made a few trips before, when he came outside, there were no less then three new cars on the street. "Hey!" Mike called as he and his brother got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Altair asked, watching the Winchester brothers get out of their own car, some ancient black thing they father had given Dean. Cole was there too, and Rich.

"You said you wanted help," Malik said prodding Kadar forward in front of him. "I even brought you a baby sitter."

Altair smiled at them, "Okay."

"Tell us what to do," Neal said with one of his characteristic grins.

"Uh, well, take the boxes inside, they're all labeled by room so it shouldn't be too much," he said. His friends each took at least one box while Kadar got to mind Desmond, playing what looked like hop scotch out on the sidewalk. Some of the bigger furniture had already been moved by actual movers, like the beds, and a couch, as well as the TV Kaley had bought when they'd first moved to Seal Beach a little over a year ago. They wouldn't need it, she'd given it to him. As well as a few other things that hadn't fit in the U-boxes.

It took seemingly no time at all between the eight of them. Soon it was getting dark out and both boxes had been emptied, U-haul would come tomorrow and take them away. When they were done they all sort of sat around on the floor of Altair's new house.

"I have to admit Al," Cole said, "this is a pretty nice place. I thought you'd have to get some rat hole since you're still in school."

"My dad's paying for it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"You don't seem too grateful," Neal remarked.

"It's guilt money. Neither of them know how to fix what they fucked up. Usually how they make it up to me is throwing money at me. My car's from that, so's this place," he motioned to the whole of it. "It's nice though," he smiled a little. "Now, who wants take out?"

"ME!" they pretty much all cried. Altair laughed.

"Pizza?"

"Yes!"

"Okay lemmie get a pen and pad," and he went to his room and rifled through his things, still in their boxes, and found out. As he went back out to the living room, filled with boxes, Kadar was bringing Desmond inside. He smiled at his friends as they bickered about what sort of pizzas to get. He was glad he wasn't moving to Germany, he'd miss this, miss them. During the custody battle his dad's lawyer had brought up that Altair would be alone without a support system with William and Kaley gone. But he was wrong. _This_ was his support system, _this_ was his rag-tag little family of misfits.

"You ganna order the damn pizza or not?" Dean suddenly asked, snapping him back to the present.

"Yeah," he said, smiling hugely at them all.


	10. Silver

He looked at Kylar like he was insane, his friend just rose his brows at him. Funny, Kylar was a friend now, he hadn't been a friend a few weeks ago. "I don't— I don't really like knives," he said, his eyes flicking back down to what Kylar was holding, out to him no less. It was a knife, slightly curved, and about six inches long with a black grip.

"You need it," Kylar said.

"I'm good at unarmed though," Altair protested. He was. He was a black belt with the skill of some third degrees. He was an unarmed combatant, he didn't need a knife.

"I know, that's why we're starting knife fighting," Kylar said patiently.

"Why?"

"Because you need to know it." Altair looked at the bottle blonde warily, then at the knife in his hand and then took it. It was heavy in his hand and flashed silver in the light of the training room. "You ever try knife fighting before?"

"I told you, I'm an unarmed fighter," Altair said.

"Yeah, I know," Kylar rolled his eyes. "But knife fighting is invaluable, along with knowing how to shoot small arms. But that's later, once you're not freaking out over guns," if Altair never touched a gun again it'd be too soon. He didn't want to learn how to shoot a gun. It was what usually kept him up at night, the sound it made, the weighted feeling in his hand, and the ease his finger pulled the trigger. He didn't want to shoot one again. He didn't know what it'd do to him. "— my dad is having me teach you the basics," Kylar's voice snapped him back home. "Once you're not an idiot with it he'll come in for fine points. There's no better knife fighter on the west coast then my dad," he grinned proudly at that.

"Okay, great," Altair breathed out slowly.

Kylar produced another knife, identical to the one Altair held. "So, forms, the basis of any techniques, right?" Altair nodded. Then Kylar slid into a form, Altair mirrored him. "Just follow me. Also there's no kicking in knife fighting, it's all arm and shoulder movement, got it?" Altair nodded and mimicked Kylar with only a few mistakes. The forms were relatively familiar, reminiscent of his Tae Kwon Do lessons, but he still needed help on some of them.

Two hours later practice was over, Kylar took his knife back and they both seemed to vanish, though Altair had no idea what he'd done with them. "Great work," Kylar told him with a big grin. "You're pretty much a natural," Altair didn't know if he really liked that actually.

Kylar was right though, Altair _was _a natural, and in just a few weeks he'd learned everything Kylar could teach him. The blonde even complained about how good Altair actually _was_ and how it wasn't fair he'd learned this so fast when it had taken him months, but then Kylar also didn't have all the pre knowledge body movement like Altair did where he knew how his body moved in a fight and how to evade and defend himself. Kylar had learned all those things at the same time, Altair was just building on his fighting knowledge.

Since he'd learned what Kylar could teach him that meant it was Blint's turn. Altair met Blint in the same training room, Kylar sitting off to the side, watching. Blint gave Altair a knife, as they never let him leave with it. Probably a good idea actually.

Blint, however, had no knife. "Attack me," he said.

"What?"

"Attack me. Now."

Altair didn't think, his body just responded. Something about Blint made you obey, and not hesitate. He didn't even think he'd hurt the man either, he was older, faster, and more experienced. At the least he didn't end up on his ass in the first fifteen seconds. Instead it took perhaps forty seconds. Then Blint flipped him onto his back.

"Not bad," the dirty blonde said. "Better then my own son."

"Hey!" Kylar called.

"Get better then him, then we'll talk," he pointed at Kylar who was clearly pouting. "Now get up," he ordered Altair, "You've got two hours left to actually impress me."

"Why bother?" Altair asked even as he did get to his feet. "You're not impressed by anything."

"Smarter then my boy too-

"Daaad, please," Kylar groaned.

"Pay attention Kylar," Blint said simply. "Again," he told Altair. He attacked without hesitation or thought.

A week later Blint brought out his own knife. He never cut Altair, but he showed Altair just how much further he had to go. Blint's knife moved like quicksilver and he usually disarmed Altair in less than five minutes. Sometimes he had he and Kylar fight, or had them both attack him at the same time. He never lost though.

Except…

Except once.

They'd been fighting one-on-one, and as usual Blint was winning. He was also toying with Altair. A few minutes passed before he just disarmed Altair in a flash of steel and got his arm around Altair's neck, knife at his throat, though barely touching it. "You're dead," Blint said.

"No I'm not," Altair said.

"Yes you are."

Altair just shifted his weight back, put his foot between Blint's legs and swung his leg out from under him. The only reason it worked was because Blint wasn't expecting it and he stared, confused, at Altair when Altair put his knee on Blint's chest, the knife point in his face. "No, I'm not," Altair said patiently

Kylar suddenly started laughing and Blint's face was priceless. "Holy shit teach me to do that!" he called.

"Me too," Blint said, Altair just grinned.


	11. Prepared

He _so_ wasn't ready for this. He probably never would be. But he had to do this. He had to because the Order said he had to, and he was a part of that now. They'd told him, when this started, they could help him, make sure what had happened would never happened again. In return he would do as they said. He would learn, and train, and be ready to face whatever happened. They'd said that, and he'd agreed.

He thought of Desmond. His father had always protected them, all along, without them knowing. He'd hurt them, and destroyed his family to do so, but he _had_ protected them from this and their enemies. Now Altair had to protect himself, and Desmond. Desmond was easy, he was small, weak. But they'd come for him too, if they could, if they thought they could take him.

They were preparing him for if that day ever came. If the Templars ever came again. He had to be prepared for that. That meant doing something he didn't want to.

His hand reached out but he pulled it back. The last time he'd held a gun he'd shot a man, point blank. The last time he'd killed a man. His hand shook, but he did reach out and take it. The gun was heavy and disgustingly familiar and safe feeling in his hand.

A woman named Paula was his teacher. She was a gorgeous woman with a body like sin and wore a string of pearls around her throat. She laid a delicate hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention from the gun in his hand. He dropped it down by his side, his finger resting on the side, going there automatically, like he'd done it a thousand times.

Paula told him the gun was full of blanks, this was just to get used to shooting it. She showed him how to hold it, he only half heard her, and then gave him ear mufflers, then she told him to shoot. It was like training with Blint, he just _did it_. He didn't think. He just raised the hand gun with both hands and shot the entire clip full of blanks down the practice yard. She showed him how to change the magazine and handed him a new one, this time with live ammo.

He shot at the target, most of his shots hit the paper dummy, but they weren't accurate. He shot through another clip. Then she brought the paper dummy forward. He'd missed three times, but was all over the place. Paula gave him advice but really all you could do to get better was to shoot.

So he shot.

A lot.

Everything about shooting was mechanical. He loaded the gun, put on the ear mufflers, turned off the safety and then aimed and fired. By the end of the week he was hitting vitals. He never shot for the head though, always the body. Heart, lungs, the throat, or maiming shots that were lethal, but not instant death. Paula said he was a good student.

He was at the shooting range only a few weeks when Paula said his lessons there were done. He'd learned what she could teach him with hand guns, and rifles too. He wouldn't have to go back to the shooting range.

So he didn't.

Ever.

He never wanted to touch another gun in his life.

Ever.


	12. Knowledge

Altair looked up when Malik draped himself over his shoulders. "Hey," he said.

"I need attention," his boyfriend claimed, pressing against him.

Altair chuckled, "You finish studying for that test we have?"

There was a silence, "No," he said in a long tone.

"You need to, you're bad in that subject," Altair reminded him.

"I know. But I can't study right now I want attention," he whined and nuzzled against Altair neck.

"You're just horny as usual then," Altair huffed, Malik made an agreeing noise into his neck. "Do you actually think with that brain between your ears at all? Or just the one between your legs."

"Shut up," Malik grumbled, arms going around him. "You aren't studying either," he noted the Minecraft playing on Altair's laptop.

"Because I have an A in physics, you don't," he reminded Malik nicely. "I don't need to study. You do."

"I dun wanna study, I wanna have sexy times," and he nibbled on Altair's neck.

"Study!" Altair cried and pushed Malik off him, he fell back onto the bed with a huff. "If you fail you _really_ won't be getting any."

Malik pouted at him, "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Altair challenged him, giving him a look.

"You like having sex too."

"Yeah but I know it's the only way I can punish you. And unlike you I am quite capable of going a week without needing to stick my dick in something."

"You're a jerk you know that? I love you and you're mean to me," Malik pouted at him.

Altair leaned down and kissed him on the nose, "I want you to do well on this test," he said, "it's a big part of our grade."

"Yeah but no sex for a _week_ if I fail?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Would you like to actually be a week instead of just the school days?"

"No!" Malik cried and Altair laughed at him.

"Stuuuuudy," Altair teased.

Malik groaned, "Well now I can't cause now all I can think is that I'm ganna fail anyway and should get some in before the test."

"No."

Malik pouted fiercely at him, "So none till the test and if I fail none after either?"

"Knew you were smart," and Altair went back to his laptop.

Malik didn't say anything for a while and then suddenly he found himself tackled to the mattress, "And what if I have something to say about that?" he asked, kissing him briefly.

Altair frowned at him and then with a yelp from Malik twisted them around so that not only did he put Malik under him, but also on his stomach, his right arm jerks up onto his back. "I'd have to remind you that I'm a black belt," Altair said, still nicely.

Malik blew a raspberry, "You're no fun at all you know."

"Study, do well, and since I'm putting your sex life on the line you know if you do well…" he leaned down to whisper into Malik's ear. The other boy grew still and when Altair finished he ran his tongue along the rim of Malik's ear, making him shiver.

"You're so evil and I love you," Malik proclaimed.

Altair just laughed and rolled off him. "Now study," and pulled his laptop to him.

"Does the amount of passing matter?"

"Get a B," was all Altair said.

"Okay, I can do that. I can _so_ do that," and Altair just chuckled again and started playing Minecraft. Malik gathered up his text book and notebook and half laid on him with it. He didn't push Malik off though, as Malik was multitasking, studying, _and_ getting attention.


	13. Denial

Altair dropped Desmond off at day care every day before he went to school himself. It wasn't ideal, he was a bit too young even for preschool, but at home sitters were more expensive and Altair wanted Desmond to make _friends_ and not be home alone. So he went to day care and Altair went to, hopefully, fill his brain with important knowledge that would be crucial for his survival later in life.

He always laughed at the thought. He knew exactly what sort of skills he needed for later in life, he had them right now, and it wasn't even a margin of what they were teaching. They didn't teach kids how to live on their own. They taught kids how to go to school. Though of course not everyone was like him and had to take care of their baby brother and themselves.

Desmond usually stayed at day care until after baseball practice, then he'd go and pick the little boy up. This was the first year Desmond had even _gone_ to a day care. So it had been harrowing for the both of them, though Altair was good at not showing it, and had been delighted to see Desmond after day care had been _so excited_ and never wanted to go home.

After a long practice Altair was clean, but tired, and he still had to go home, make dinner, and do his homework. No wonder he didn't have as much of a social life. Ms. Lisa called Desmond from the playground and Desmond bounded over right into his arms, almost toppling him over with his enthusiasm. "Heeeey buddy," he said with a tired grin at him. Desmond just hugged him. Ms. Lisa also gave him a art project Desmond had done, he just thanked her and carried his brother to the car.

He sighed in relief when he got home and put on some cartoons for his brother before deciding what to make for dinner, putting Desmond's painting on the counter. He decided on easy and do grilled cheese and canned soup because he was tired. He assembled the sandwiches and put the soup on low heat as the frying pan warmed up. As he waited he finally looked at Desmond's art project painting.

It was done with finger paints and really cute. It was a picture of their house, and a jet flying over it, and then Altair and Desmond in front. The figures were labeled, 'me' and 'my dad'. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on him as he stared at the picture and then looked at the couch where Desmond was.

He put the painting down and cooked the grilled cheese just _not_ thinking about it. Instead he thought about the homework he had to do tonight. Then dinner was done and he plated it and put the soup into bowls and joined Desmond on the couch. They ate in a comfortable silence, watching Boomerang and Bugs Bunny fight with Daffy Duck before the duck got his beak blown off. Desmond laughed every now and then and Altair kept looking at him.

"Desmond," he said when they'd finished their dinner, Altair having eaten the other half of Desmond's sandwich and the soup he didn't eat.

"Yeah?" Desmond grinned at him.

"That picture you made-

"Do you like it?" he asked brightly.

Altair smiled helplessly, "Yeah, it's wonderful," he said. "Why did you say I'm your dad?"

"Because you are," Desmond said like it _should_ have been obvious.

"No. I'm not," Altair said, "I'm your brother. You have a dad, his name is William," but Desmond just looked at him blankly.

"But you do all the stuff my friends' daddies do," Desmond said, on the edge of upset.

Altair pulled Desmond into his lap, "I know," he said. "But I'm not. I'm your brother."

"Why not though?"

"Because… because daddies are different," he said softly. "They're like big brothers, but older. I'm not old enough to be your dad Desmond, at all, and with dads is a mom."

"But you're not my mommy cause mommies are girls," Desmond said firmly.

"That's right," he nodded.

"Do you need to have a mommy to have a daddy?" Desmond asked.

"No. Some people only have daddies, like Clay, and some people have only mommies, or two mommies, or two daddies. And some people don't have either."

"Like me," Desmond said.

Altair shook his head, "You have a mommy and daddy."

"Then where are they?"

Altair stared at his brother wondering what even to _say_ to that. "They're both really important, and busy people," he said softly. "They want to be here _all the time_, but they can't. They have jobs that take them away from us, so we don't get to see them much," he tightened his hold on his brother as his entire chest hurt, like a vice squeezing him. "But they miss us so much so when they do come home they do all the things they can't do normally," the lies tasted like truths and it was hard to swallow. "They love you very much and want to be with you all the time."

"But they can't?"

"No. It makes them very sad too," he stroked his brother's hair. "But they're out there, and they'll come home soon. Okay?"

"Okay."

"But I'm not your dad Desmond."

"Okay," and he kissed his brother on the forehead. They watched cartoons for a bit longer and Altair did his homework after he put Desmond to bed. When it was Altair's time for bed he crawled under the covers and stared up at the ceiling until he couldn't see, then he rolled over and let his pillow soak up his tears.


	14. Wind

It had snowed hard the past few days creating a gleaming white blanket of snow on the mountain. They'd taken a snow mobile to some higher altitudes to find the good snow, Altair clinging to Kylar's waist so he didn't get thrown off in their assent. They'd brought their snowboards with them and they were strapped to the back of the snow mobile.

Snowboarding was a lot like surfing except it was nothing like surfing. It was Kylar's preferred sport though and Altair needed an excuse to get away from both his brother and training or he'd go insane. So Kylar had taught him and actually thanks to his surfing experience he got it pretty quickly. After he'd wiped out more times then he could count of course.

Kylar slowed the snow mobile, "This looks good," the bottle blonde said, his head was covered by a black and red hat and big mirrored goggles. Altair wore very much the same, their clothes both top of the line snow gear and in easily seeable colors. They got off the snow mobile and grabbed their boards from the back. "Ready?" and Kylar grinned a mouth full at him. With his goggles it made him look mad.

Altair grinned back, "As ever," Altair said strapping his boots to the board.

"I love fresh snow," Kylar said with a deep breath and let out a huge cloud on his exhale, the wind pushed it around his head before it dissipated. "Last one down gets to ride bitch on the way back up," he grinned at Altair again as he buckled his own feet in.

"No fuck you I just started, you're better then me."

"I know!" Kylar cried before jumping to set him in the right direction and sliding away.

"Hey! Cheater!" Altair called and with two hops had his board facing the right way and started down. Before building up too much speed he pull the thick muffler around his neck up to protect the lower part of his face from the cold. Then he was going and sailing down the mountain face after Kylar, the wind tugging tugging at his clothes.


	15. Order

It was a big deal. It'd never happen to Altair, because this wasn't what Altair was, but it was a big deal to Kylar. Huge deal. He'd been training most of his life for this, and he was young yet, but he was doing it. It was a commitment, like marriage, only much more unbreakable. There were few ways to get out, but you could. He'd been raised in it though, this was his life, a life he wanted, a life he'd been trained to have.

Altair had Desmond on his hip when the ceremony started. There were no chairs or benches and Desmond wanted to see. There were few other children here either because there weren't that many children at the base. It was for adults, or for teenagers, to finish their training, away from parents and their homes, to become the hardened steel required of the Order.

The ceremony was a pretty big deal, three were moving on. It was all traditional too and the hall was hung with old flags with the Order's symbol on them, their colors faded slightly from the centuries, but the red still prominent. All attending wore a hooded white robe over their clothes, which were fancy-ish for the occasion, the back split into tapered tails that looked like flower petals, or feathers. Altair wore one too, and had the hood pulled up as he held Desmond close. His brother was just in nice clothes, a dark gray buttoned shirt and black pants. He was just another white hood in a sea of white hoods, waiting, patient.

A man stepped up onto a dais where a raised fire pit had been places, the fire low and nearly embers. He was dressed in a black robe edged in white. Then heads turned and Altair looked. There was a lane down the middle of the room that had been cleared and three people walked down it. In front was Kylar (of course he was first), his proud head uncovered and it's natural black for today, behind him was Virdiana, her hips drawing every eye in the room regardless of gender, and the third was a dark skinned man with micro braids named Jarl. They all wore fancy versions of the basic white robe, though all wore their hoods down as they walked with a confident stride to the dais.

They climbed the stairs, the entire base watching them and the man in the black robe spoke. He gave a short speech about the Order's history and their goals before silence fell. "Now we add three more," he said, "Who wants to go first?" and the three looked at the fire pit which was now just embers.

"I will," Kylar said.

That surprised absolutely no one. Kylar stepped forward and the black robed man pulled the branding ring from the fire. "Kylar Blint," he said and it sounded so weird to hear his friend's _real_ name, "what are you?"

"I am an Assassin," Kylar said and the man put the ring brand on his hand. Kylar didn't hiss or flinch or move in any way, he was looking out into the crowd. Altair didn't doubt for a second he was looking at Durzo who despite being a grumpy jerk sometimes was incredibly proud of his boy even though he almost had nothing good to say about him. It made Altair's chest tighten and he hefted Desmond a bit in his arms, to remind him he was there.

Then Kylar stepped away, his marking complete, and Virdiana went next and the process was repeated with her and then again with Jarl. Once the branding ring had been removed from Jarl's finger the hall erupted into cheers. The three newly branded Assassins looked at each other before starting to grin stupidly, their previous seriousness forgotten. Altair couldn't clap, but he could cheer, and Desmond did it for him anyway.

Then the ceremony was over and Altair pushed his way to the front as the hall began to disperse and the three new Assassins stepped down off the dais. He got there in time to see Durzo hugging Kylar tightly. He saw Vi less then ten feet away seeming to grudgingly allow her uncle Hu to give her something like a hug, and Jarl was sort of standing by Kylar and Durzo awkwardly, he was an orphan and didn't have anyone. He smiled a little when Durzo's wife got his attention and hugged him too.

"Ha, there you are," Kylar called when He saw Altair and wrestled himself out of Durzo's grip. "Oh thank god I thought he'd never let go," Kylar added in a gasp. Altair just laughed at him.

"Congratulations," Altair told him with a grin.

"Yeah, and this hurt, so fucking bad," he showed Altair the new brand on his hand.

"Which is why we're going to go put some ice on it," Kylar's mother appeared out of fucking thin air. She did that though, both his parents could. She was stupidly gorgeous despite her age and Altair had had a crush on her for about five minutes before she'd made him fear for his balls.

"Okay okay," Kylar said even as he ducked away from her and grabbed Altair's arm, pulling him away. "We're going to Denver for the weekend, you coming?"

"Who's we?"

"Me, Jarl, Vi, few others."

"Yeah, sure," he grinned.

"Awesome-

"Kylar," Durzo said.

"Shit, they don't know. Say nothing, see you later," and then he was gone back to his parents.

Altair looked at Desmond when his brother patted his shoulder to get his attention. "Yeah?"

"Will you get one of those?" Desmond asked him.

He thought a moment, "No, I don't think I will," he said.

"Kylar liked it though."

"Yeah but Kylar's different."

"Will I?"

Altair stared at him a moment, "When you're older, maybe," Altair said even as he promised himself no. No not fucking _ever_.


	16. Thanks

Altair always made breakfast. He never knew quite what sort, but he always did, even when he had class. He liked ritual and familiar and he knew the smell of breakfast would wake his brother up better then him shaking him awake, not to mention it'd draw Malik out of the bedroom (the days he slept over at least) like a fucking zombie. Not to mention that after a year and a half of culinary school he had to cook for enjoyment _sometimes_ or he'd go fucking insane, and he liked making breakfast.

He had hash browns browning and on his first cup of coffee, about to put on some sausage links, when there was some soft, rapid, knocking. Altair looked at the door, coffee mug poised at his mouth, and raised a brow. Who the fuck was calling at seven in the god damn morning?

He put the cup down and went to the door, opening it slowly and then quickly when he saw who it was. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Altair grinned widely at Kylar.

"Hey," Kylar grinned back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"In the neighborhood," he shrugged. Altair gave him a look, "Okay I have a job in L.A. thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing," he huffed.

"That's what I thought."

"You going to let me in or not? It's fucking hot as shit out here," and Altair let him in because even though it was spring and early morning it was still near hot as sin. Altair closed the door behind him, "You look good," Kylar notted.

"Easy living," Altair shrugged and beckoned Kylar to the kitchen, "Coffee?"

"Thanks, you have real cream right?"

"Please, I'm not a savage," and they both chuckled as Altair poured the coffee and handed Kylar the cream he had.

"I know Des' is allergic and for some people that means 'no milk in the house ever' and I'm just c'mon that's super lame," and he fixed his coffee the way he liked it, handing Altair back the cream, and leaned against the counter.

"I can't live like that," Altair told him, putting it back. "How's tricks?"

"Same as ever."

"Elene?"

"Uhg, please don't," and sulkily he sipped his coffee and Altair laughed, though not too loudly so the others didn't wake.

"Jarl?"

"Got transferred to the East Coast, Appalachian area," Kylar pouted.

"Oh, sorry," Kylar just shrugged. "Your parents?"

"The same, driving me fucking crazy," Altair snorted. "What about you? How's Des?"

"Better," Altair said with a sigh, "We're both… better," and he checked his hash browns.

"I'm glad. We were worried about you, when you left. Post traumatic stress isn't something you can just get over in a few months."

"We've been okay," Altair said, "it helps to have something to do. We both have school, recreational activities, stuff."

Kylar smiled into his mug as he drank, "Good! And Malik?"

Altair flushed a little, "Just fine."

"Uhg I hate you," Kylar said, at Altair's confusion he said, "I want that," he whined.

Altair got what he meant, "Wanna stay for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure! Free food? I am so game," and Altair laughed again. "Can I help?"

"Just stay out of my way," Altair said and put the sausages into the pan and some English muffins in the oven. They talked some more, Kylar grilling him about college and surfing and if Kylar could drag him away for the winter to snowboard since none of his other friends did and they were all horrifically lame like a shot to the head. Altair answered him and asked his own questions, keeping himself abreast of the basics of Order politics because he was one of them, he knew enough.

Desmond woke first and stumbled into the living room and turned on the TV without comment, or even seeming to _see_ Kylar at all. He might not have though. A few minutes later Malik dragged himself out of bed to the smell of coffee and sausage. Unlike Desmond he noticed Kylar. "Who you?" Malik asked, not quite awake and Altair put his coffee in his hand, the weirdo drank his pitch black.

"Hi, I'm Kylar Stern," and Kylar shook Malik's hand, "I'm a friend of Altair's," and he smiled his best charming smile. That being said Kylar on a good day was about as charming as a rock, or a hunk of lead, not like his dad who could actually do charming when he wanted; just preferred not to cause his was Durzo fucking Blint.

"Malik," Malik said, "Excuse me if I'm not fully cognizant right now."

"No sweat, I know we all need our pick me up," he nodded at the coffee.

"Kylar's staying for breakfast, so go wake up," Altair told Malik who nodded blearily at them both and wandered back to Altair's bedroom.

"Well-

"Shut up," Altair rolled his eyes.

"What? I was ganna say he seems nice."

"Sure you were."

"Kinda jealous also."

"Please don't be like Vi."

"Do I _want_ to know what that means?"

"She wants me to dump him for her."

There was a long silence, "You don't seem the red head type honestly," and Altair snorted.

"How do you take your eggs? And I told her I'd dump Malik as soon as she was over _you_. But we both know-

"Woah woah. Wait. What?"

Altair stared at him, "You didn't know she's totally into you?" At Kylar's blank stare Altair groaned, "Kylar, you're my friend, I love you for that. But you're as dumb as a box of rocks sometimes you know?"

"Shut up. Vi _likes_ me?"

"A lot," and just started making Desmond's eggs if Kylar wouldn't tell him how he liked his. Desmond ate his scrambled. Kylar was staring at Altair like he didn't know what to do with him as Altair whipped the egg, added a small amount of milk he knew Desmond would be okay with, and poured it into the frying pan. Obviously Kylar was processing this new information and not saying anything as he nursed his coffee. "Desmond," he called when his eggs were done, "Breakfast."

Desmond pried himself away from the TV as Altair plated his food, and then he saw the blonde. "Kylar!" he cried and hugged Kylar around the legs almost knocking him over.

"Heeeey," Kylar said ruffling Desmond's hair.

"Des, breakfast, you have school still."

"Awww," and Desmond took his breakfast and went to the table.

"Malik!" Altair called, "Get out here!" and then he turned to Kylar, "And honestly how do you take your eggs?"

"Sunny side up," he said in a monotone.

Altair made him and Malik over easy, and then Kylar his stupid sunny side ups as Malik came out of the bedroom, now showered and dressed and looking very presentable in an ironed button up and tie. "Where you going?" Kylar asked.

Malik blinked at him, "School. Duh."

"For what?"

"Teaching, minor in business," Malik said and went to get his second cup of coffee. "That smells amazing," he said to Altair, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Altair grinned when Malik kissed his cheek.

"And it's almost done, so table," he pointed. Malik got the silverware, he could already hear Desmond eating, and went to the table. The eggs finished quickly and he plated everything up and handed Kylar his plate before they joined Malik and Desmond at the table.

Altair and Kylar did most of the talking, he hadn't seen Kylar in two years, though they talked over text sometimes, but never over the phone, so they had a lot to catch up on. Altair ordered Desmond to get dressed when he was done with breakfast and then followed after him to make sure he did. He heard Malik and Kylar talking as he helped Desmond get ready. When he was ready it was time to go. Desmond said bye to Kylar, hugging him, and Altair told them to play nice while he walked Desmond to school.

The trip there and back was uneventful. Desmond hugged him and then bounded up the few steps to the school and went inside and Altair walked back by himself. It was about twenty minutes both ways so didn't take too long.

When he opened the door he heard an abrupt cut off of talking. "Hey," he grinned at them easily.

"Hey yourself," Kylar said, Malik had a strange look on his face.

"Well I see you two didn't kill each other while I was gone," they chuckled at that, "How long you staying for Ky?"

Kylar looked at his phone, "I actually need to get going. I have a meeting with some people," he smiled at him. "You understand."

"Yeah," Altair nodded.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you Malik," and Kylar shook Malik's hand before standing. "Though clearly you're too good for him—

"Hey!" Altair cried and both Malik and Kylar laughed again.

Kylar came to the door where Altair still was. "It was good to see you buddy," and they hugged.

"It was," Altair nodded. "Come by when you're around again."

"Maybe I'll stop by before I leave," and Kylar's pale blue eyes flicked to Malik for half a second then he smiled bigly at Altair.

"Now get, you're a busy guy and I need to clean up the kitchen," and he opened the door, shooing Kylar out. Shaking his head with a grin Kylar went through the door to his car, which was parked at the curb. "Well that was fun," Altair said, mostly to himself and Malik helped him clear the table and went to start cleaning up.

He filled the sink with the dirty stuff, and then with water and soap and went to work, Malik standing to be his dryer. At least at first and then Malik wrapped both arms around his waist and but his face on Altair's shoulder. "Hey, what's up?" he asked Malik.

"I'm sorry," Malik said.

Altair twisted to look at him, "Sorry? About what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"For not believing you," and Altair felt color drain from his face. "Kylar told me," he said softly.

"How much?"

"Enough," and Malik turned him around so his back was against the sink. Malik lifted one hand to put up to his face.

"Malik it's-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Altair's eyes dropped, "I didn't want you to worry. And I'm fine. _We're_ fine."

"Now you are," he said.

"Malik," he closed his eyes with a slight sigh, "it was two _years_ ago."

"And that makes it okay?" he demanded.

"No. It doesn't. It'll never be 'okay'." Altair sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What did he tell you?"

"Probably the basics, more reasons why you left. Something about an Order, sounds like some weird scifi video game."

"He tell you what really happened?"

Malik didn't answer and then, "Yes. And now a lot of your weird paranoia makes a lot more sense. He also said you… you killed someone."

"He was hurting my brother," and his words were a hollow excuse. It wasn't a real excuse, like you had an excuse for _murdering_ someone. Altair knew he'd do it again though, in a second he could and would do it again if Desmond or Malik were in danger. He had a case under the bed, simple, black, innocuous, with a little combo lock built in. It had a gun in it, and he'd use it again, because he was a good shot, and any one of the dozen knives in the kitchen. He could use those too. Altair was a weapon unto himself if anything happened, and if he couldn't handle it himself the Order was one call away and they were hellhounds.

"You _killed someone_," Malik said again.

"I know that!" he snapped. "Do you think I wanted to?" he demanded angrily. "I still have dreams about it, his stupid lifeless eyes staring at me. Don't tell me Malik because you…" and his voice caught in his throat, he sagged. He shouldn't be yelling. "I had to," he whispered, he told himself that, it made it easier to stomach.

"Where did you go for six months?" Malik asked him. "After they took Desmond," Altair stared at him hopelessly. "_Tell me_," Altair shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to put you in danger if you know," he said and his hands had worked themselves into Malik's shirt, holding on so tightly his knuckles were starting to hurt. "The people who took Desmond were _bad_ people Malik. They don't care about innocents or bystanders, they're fighting a war and… I won't let you become a part of it."

"Why? You are."

"Because I was born into it. I don't have a choice. As it is I barely know anything, because I'm not like them, or Kylar. He's what I would have been if William wasn't so influential to keep me and Desmond out of it. In return it meant we moved a lot, because eventually they got in. They _always_ got in, always found us. Trust me when I tell you, it's better if you don't know. Then they can't hurt you."

"Who are they?"

Altair took a shaky breath, "Everyone," he said softly. "Quite literally they could be everyone. I'm sorry I can't… I can't tell you."

Malik frowned at him, but said nothing, and still had his arms around him, "Kylar said you both suffered from PTSD."

"Yeah. We're better though."

Malik took a deep breath, "You know I just want what's best for you, even when you're being a stubborn idiot and won't tell me everything," Altair nodded. "Good," and he kissed Altair once on the lips. "I still want to know though."

Altair shook his head. "It's better this way. What I've told you, and what Kylar told you is the most you should know. So you know, but not enough to be in real danger."

Malik sighed, "Not even a little?" he shook his head again. "Okay. But you're, relatively, okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm okay."


	17. Look

Watching his brother do a puzzle was easy. There was a man in a lab coat next to him, that was weird. He was also watching Desmond as he built a really large 3D puzzle of the colosseum that was about two feet tall. He'd started it this morning and it was just after lunch and he was almost done, and the pieces weren't big either. The man in the lab coat took notes and looked amazingly confused as Desmond worked quietly in the room by himself.

They were watching him through one-way glass. The Order was running tests, to make sure he was okay. Or they had. Now they were doing their own tests, like Abstergo had, only they were much kinder. There were no needles (heaven forbid you get a needle near Desmond he'd just start _screaming_), no strapped to machines—

Then Desmond was finished with the puzzle, snapping the last piece in place. He walked around it and then went to find something else to do. That's always how it was, as soon as the puzzle was done Desmond was nearly instantly unengaged. He didn't care about the effort it took, he cared about having something to do, and his brother constantly needed to be entertained. When he'd been younger he'd thought Desmond had just been needy, but really his brother was smart. _Really _smart. Not like able to go to high school at age ten smart or anything, but he learned quickly, Altair knew that. But he was just five, and he was like any other five year old, he just had a brain on him.

Desmond pulled out a new puzzle, this one 2D, looked at it and opened the box and pulled out a few pieces. He frowned and then put the box away. "Why'd he do that?" the coat asked.

"No idea. Ask him."

They leaned forward and pressed the intercom, "Desmond," the boy jumped and for a second looked about to cry, before calming. "Why did you put that one back?"

"Cause I did it already," Desmond said.

"No you didn't this is the first day you've been in here," they said.

"It's from home," he said, staring at the mirror and the coat was _silent_ and maybe slightly terrified. "Altair, are you still there?"

Altair took the intercom, "Yeah buddy, I'm still here. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, okay? Just do your puzzles."

"How did he know we took that box from your house?" the coat asked him when Altair pulled off the intercom as Desmond nodded.

"I dunno," Altair shrugged, "I told you though. He never does the same puzzle twice, even when I try to get him to."

"That puzzle," he pointed at the colosseum, "took three of us two days to build."

"My brother's good at puzzles."

"And he speaks three languages?"

"Two and a half. I speak three languages."

"Fluently?"

"Yes. Desmond's got Arabic down, we were working on Spanish still."

"It was easy for him?"

"Pretty easy," Altair shrugged, "I guess. I mean I've never tried to teach someone to speak another language before him."

"How easy is it for _you_ to learn another language?"

"I took a year of French when I was a freshman and decided I learned better French from watching TV."

"So you can speak French?"

"_Only a little_," the coat gave him a blank stare, "A bit, not a lot," he shrugged and he looked back at Desmond who was working on a new puzzle, a flat color one that was uniformly blue with only a subtle variation throughout.

"So you can learn to speak another language just from watching TV?"

"No. I needed some real lessons first, for proper syntax and grammar and stuff. I know conversational French, I can't read it though," he shrugged. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's creepy."

"Could we run some tests on you?"

Altair narrowed his eyes, "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. But Abstergo wanted you both for a reason. You might have higher level brain facilities, which would explain a bit."

"I'm good at languages because I'm not American dumb nuts," he rolled his eyes, "Do you actually know nothing? I'm Moroccan and Kaley is Spanish. I was _raised_ around Spanish speakers and Arabic speakers. English is a third language. It's not like I taught myself Spanish and Arabic, I just taught myself English so I could understand my English speaking teachers."

"But could we?" Altair gave him his best flat stare. "You could have said no we weren't going to make you," and he looked away sheepishly.

"Altair," Desmond called.

"Yeah buddy?" he asked into the intercom.

"I have to go potty."

"Okay I'll be right there."

"There's a bathroom in there," the coat grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, I know."

"You can't go in there you'll-

"If you don't let me go in the next _three_ seconds I'm going to be very upset," Altair growled. The man instantly let him go. "Now move. My brother needs me."

"You agreed to not interfere."

"He has to go to the bathroom for fuck's sake."

"He can go on his own, he's toilet trained."

Altair put his finger in the coat's face, "Look here you stupid coat, you tell me I can't go in there and you're going to find out why people don't make me angry. Got it?" they swallowed. "Now _move_, my brother has to go to the bathroom," and they edged away from him.

Altair went left the room and entered the white one where Desmond was still doing his blue puzzle. "Hey," he grinned at his brother and Desmond raised his arms. Altair scooped him up, "Potty?" Desmond nodded and Altair carried him into the adjoining restroom.


	18. Summer

It was, officially, the worst summer of Altair's life. Okay maybe not the _worst_, but it was pretty bad. His boyfriend was dating a girl, his mother was terrorizing his little brother by wanting to be all matronly (and Desmond _wasn't_ having it) and he couldn't leave the house because there was no where to go because he couldn't hang out with his friends at the beach without Malik being there, and where Malik was Nadyne was too.

Fucking Nadyne.

He tried not to hate her. He really, _really_, did. She didn't deserve it because they were just using her and he knew she'd flip a lid if she knew. But she didn't know and Altair was just cool to her because he couldn't like her. Okay he hated her a bit. But only a bit! It was Malik's own fault for being totally unable to stand up to his old man and come out. As it was it wasn't anything Altair worried about because A) he knew his parents would understand, and B) they were never around to care anyway! They didn't know Altair was bi, or dating a guy and he wanted it to stay that way. If they did they'd try and get in his business and give him The Talk and uhg, he didn't want that ever. As it was he was dreading giving Desmond it, since he knew _he'd_ be the one to do it.

Kaley had gone and taken Desmond to the park, leaving Altair home alone when he got a text. 'Save me' Malik said.

'Nad?'

'Who else? /sob'

'What's she doing?'

'She's taking me shoe shopping'

'I'm sorry'

'Help?'

'Can you get out of it?'

'Maybe. If I had a reason to leave…'

'Come here :)'

'I can't just say I'm ganna hang out with the guys. She'll either make me go with her or insist on coming with'

'Family emergency?'

'We just came from my house'

'Think of something'

'Help!'

'God just grow a pair and tell her you're going to hang out with your friend and /no/ she can't come'

'I'm not an asshole though'

'That's a bald face lie' 'Come here' 'Now'

'Bossy'

'You like it when I'm bossy'

'You like it more ;)'

'Come here'

'I wannaaaaaaa'

'My mom isn't home'

There was a long interval.

'Just ditched Nad, be there in like 10'

'Lols, you're so much more likely to do something when you're in hopes of getting laid'

'Not like she's helping! Guh lady parts. I am so not a fan'

'Don't be a baby, there is nothing scary about them'

'They're not attractive though!'

'Some guys find them attractive'

'Why are two gay guys talking about girl bits?'

'Hey, gay guy and a bi guy, thank you very much'

'W/e, now I'm in my car'

'Don't you /dare/ text and drive'

'See you in a few'

Altair got the door ten minutes later when Malik knocked and his entire body uncoiled when Malik kissed him and walked him back into the house. Altair managed to slap the door closed before they got too far and slid out away from Malik enough to not be smothered. "You got here fast."

"I told you," Malik said.

"What did you tell Nadyne?"

"I didn't want to go shoe shopping. She made this _huge_ deal about it but I just said, 'Nad, I know you like shoe shopping, but I don't, I'm ganna go hang out with my buddy, who I've been ignoring _for you_.' And then I said I'd text her later."

"Much later," Altair agreed, grabbing Malik's shirt by either side of his collar and pulling him to his room, Malik grinned like a fiend the entire time, especially when Altair shoved him back onto the bed with enough force to make him bounce a little. Altair followed after him quickly, kissing the breath right out of him and they went down in a tangle of limbs.


	19. Tremble

This chapter/story has been removed or edited because it contains mature material.

You can find the story/full unedited chapter on my AO3 under the name Xazz. Don't ask me what AO3 is. Just Google it.

* * *

Altair kicked the door closed after him when he came home. The house was wonderfully quiet, a treat honestly. No yelling children, no boyfriend, no TV, no dog, just… silence. Altair hadn't heard silence in a long time. He smiled to himself and went and put his stuff up before going to the kitchen and washing his hands.

No one was home, that meant he could do something in here and not be bombarded every ten fucking minutes about being hungry or that Piggy had made a mess in the house. She was still learning though, though still had her accidents. She and Desmond were at Clay's, with Clay's puppy, her brother, named Astro. Malik was at school, but Altair didn't have classes that day.

He did have some homework though, cooking homework, which was weird, that his teacher asked him to make things at home, and then bring them in. But he liked seeing what his students could do when not under pressure of the class' clock. So he gave them homework, usually for baked goods. But then it was dessert class so that was normal.

Altair pulled out the ingredients he needed, thinking that he wanted to make a lemon meringue pie.

So that'd also need whipped topping too, and lemons, and did he have the proper ingredients to make a crust? No so graham cracker crust then because he wasn't going to the store and damnit where had Malik put his pie pan? This was why Malik wasn't allowed in the kitchen. Don't forget to preheat the oven. Then pull out the standing mixer and the heavy cream because he liked whipped cream on his lemon pie more then actual meringue and so that made it more a lemon custard pie with whipped cream then a lemon meringue right? But it wasn't really custard since Altair wasn't making a custard, and the consistency wasn't right and damnit _where_ had Malik put his fucking pie pan?

There it was. What the fuck was it doing in the back of the cabinet? He was never letting Malik in his kitchen again things got lost and put in stupid places.

Smash the crackers and add melted butter and press it into the pie pan. Was the oven ready? Not yet but whatever, and now bake for fifteen minutes more or less but watch it cause the oven's a monster and destroys things if he wasn't paying attention. Now the whipped cream. Vanilla, sugar and the carton of heavy cream— shit too much cream he didn't want that much whipped cream. Oh well not like he won't eat it just whip it up. God he love his standing mixer.

Altair checked the crust, it hadn't been burnt to shit so that was good and was _almost_ done. He needed to start on the filling and figure out how he was going to put the topping on so it didn't look like he'd just slapped it on not to mention keep Malik out of it because if Altair physically didn't smack him a few times about it he'd eat anything in the fridge. Idiot. He'd come up with something, maybe save the whipping for just before he went to class tomorrow.

The standing mixer whirled as he prepared the inside of the pie and then took the crust out of the oven before it burned and let it cool. He turned off the mixer and put plastic over the bowl and put it in the fridge, he put the crust in the freezer. Then he went back to his pie filling. The entire kitchen smelled like lemons and when he'd finished the filling he took out the crust and filled the pie and smoothed it out and put it back in the fridge to set.

As he was finishing he heard a car roll up to the house. Just in time it seemed: Malik was home. Altair was still cleaning up when Malik opened the door, he heard Malik inhale sharply, "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing," Altair said as Malik closed the door.

"Yes you are."

"Nothing, mind your own business," Altair huffed and went about putting away the standing mixer.

"It smells sweet."

"You're completely delusional," he informed Malik but, as usual, Malik didn't listen and opened the fridge.

"Pie!"

"It isn't for you," and Altair smacked him on the shoulder when he looked five seconds from touch it. "It's for a class."

"Is the whipped cream for a class too?" Malik asked, looking at him.

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"No," he admitted.

"Excellent," and Malik pulled the mixing bowl out of the fridge.

"Malik don't-

"Shoosh," Malik said and closed the fridge, "I'll get you more cream if I eat it all cause I know it takes like, less than ten minutes to make whipped cream," Altair just frowned at him. Malik rolled his eyes at him and grabbed a spoon, pulling off the plastic wrap and eating right out of the bowl.

Altair sighed, "Just… save some for the pie, okay?" and he went back to cleaning up the kitchen, tossing his dirty bowls into the sink. He jumped when Malik ran his finger along the back of his neck, "What are—!" and he shivered all over when Malik followed it with his tongue. "Malik?" he turned around in time for Malik to dab some whipped cream on his nose and then two prints on his cheeks. He blinked and flushed when Malik licked the topping right off. "Stop," he said.

"But it's fun," he pouted and put a bit of the whipped cream on Altair's mouth. Altair was mid reprimand, intending to just lick it off, when Malik did it for him, licking his way right into Altair's mouth. He sagged against the counter, trying to curse Malik for being perpetually a horny thirteen year old but kept getting distracted by the fact that Malik's mouth tasted like whipped cream.


	20. Brothers

It was just a long day. A long, long, dirty, day. There had been a bad storm the night before and had ripped branches out of trees and everything was just sort of filthy. After school Altair had spent the afternoon cleaning up the mess and then made dinner for him and Des, who'd helped a bit cleaning up. Picking up smaller branches and putting them in the big garbage bin.

Now what Altair wanted to do was take a bath. Not a shower. A bath. They had a pretty big tub and he just wanted to use it. As it was it was pretty clean since Desmond used it on a regular basis. So he filled up the tub and was undressing when Desmond peered into the bathroom, sticking his head around the door. "Sup," Altair said tiredly.

"Can I take a bath with you?" he asked.

"You wanna take a bath with a boring old guy?" Altair asked, putting his hands on his hips as he looked down at his brother, dressed in nothing but his underwear.

"You're not old."

"Oh but I'm boring?" Desmond just giggled and shook his head, Altair grinned a little. "Yeah, you can," and Desmond came into the bathroom and Altair helped him out of his clothes and put Desmond in the tub. He finished undressing and followed after, sighed in delight as he did so, and dragging the detachable shower head with him.

Desmond reached over the side of the tub and grabbed one of his bath toys, a boat and a rubber duck when he tossed into the tub. Altair pushed the duck around with his index finger a little as he leaned back in the tub. "What's his name again?" Altair asked because Desmond named _all_ his toys, and _all_ his stuffed animals.

"Sir Quack," Desmond said in a _very_ serious tone.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Desmond just shrugged and Altair watched Desmond- who'd brought out a few more toys, like boats and squids and dolphins that squirted water and a plastic shark- reenact an epic battle between the boats who all apparently controlled one of the animal toys. He smiled to himself, Desmond narrating the entire thing, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Altair was even _there_ at all.

In the end the shark boat won and Desmond made the appropriate monster noises as the shark toy devoured the duck, the dolphin, and the squid toys. "That was quite a fight," Altair said. Desmond had also sunk all the other boats except for the shark boat.

"Bruce always wins," he declared.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah. Like from Finding Nemo," and he held out the great white shark toy.

Altair took it from him and looked at it very seriously, "He's a vicious predator," he declared. "Now c'mere," and he put 'Bruce' back in the water where he sank because he was a solid toy, and he beckoned to Desmond. His little brother moved over to him and Altair turned on the shower head, at low pressure, and wet Desmond's, careful of his eyes, and then sprayed himself down. H e left the shower head running and just put it water side down, on top of his head and it felt _wonderful_.

He washed Desmond's hair, still mindful of his eyes, though he bought the gentle stuff, and scrubbed him with soap and a a luffa. Though not very hard cause he was only four and Altair knew he could bruise easy. Delicate snowflake Desmond Miles. Once his brother was clean Altair let him play with his toys as he washed his own hair and body, opening the drain for a little bit for the water to go down as it had filled up considerably since the shower head was going. Also to change out the dirty water for the clean water.

Once he was clean and the drain plugged again Altair leaned back in the tub contently as Desmond played with his toys. This time he was talking through a pirate battle. Altair smiled, watching him and laughed when Desmond made a big explosion of water and waves when the 'kraken'- his toy squid- sunk a ship.

The water eventually grew cold though and Altair pulled himself out of the tub and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist. He picked Desmond up and put him on the sink counter and dried him off and swaddling him in the towel. Desmond yawned as Altair picked him up off the sink and put him on the floor and they brushed their teeth and was drooping when Altair took him to his room and got him into pajamas.

"Altear?" Desmond said with a yawn as he found his big stuffed pigeon and handed it to Desmond who was sitting on his bed.

"Yeah?" he said as Desmond took it and held it close.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Altair smiled a little, "Yeah. You can."

"Yaaa," he said in tired celebration and Altair chuckled and Desmond raised his free hand not holding Bord and Altair picked him up again with a slight groan. He was tired and tomorrow was Saturday. He was going to bed early fuck it he'd had a long day. He put Desmond on his bed and pulled on his own pajama pants. Desmond had already curled up under his covers when he'd put their dirty towels in the hamper, snuggled up against Bord.

Altair grabbed his laptop and slid up next to him, sitting up in bed under the sheet after turning the lights off and played quiet music while he surfed the internet and played Minecraft for a bit before he couldn't keep his eyes open any more. He closed his laptop and put it by his bed and laid down next to his brother who'd let go of Bord to cling against him. Altair grabbed Bord and leg Desmond hold it again as he settled down and wrapped an arm around his brother.

He slept a deep, uneventful, sleep.


	21. Sunset

missed yesterday, so two today!

* * *

It was their anniversary, their first one. After the shit Malik had pulled for Valentine's Day Altair had made sure in no uncertain terms he wouldn't do something like that again. Malik knew, by now, to not push his luck when it came to doing things for Altair. Instead it was just a normal day, which was what Altair wanted. He didn't want to make a big deal of it because he wouldn't be able to deal with it all falling apart after getting everything he'd ever wanted with a guy he was in love with.

So like any other day they went to the beach. Malik had Kadar watch Desmond for some money though and it was just them and a few of their friends, only Mike and Sam showed up that afternoon. They hung out in the surf and under Rich's giant pink umbrella or out on the sun.

At around five Sam had to go, his brother was picking him up at the pier and he was all pissy because he'd just gotten back home from visiting Cas in San Fransciso where he went to college and he missed his boyfriend. Mike left shortly after, saying he had to go visit his gran with Neal.

And that just left Altair and Malik on the beach. The sun was going down and they ordered a pizza and ate it under the beach umbrella as the sky turned the color of a blood orange. Altair was in Malik's lap as the sun kissed the horizon, and Malik had his arms around Altair's waist, his head on his shoulder, the empty pizza box next to them.

"Hey," Malik said.

"Hey?"

"Happy anniversary," and he kissed Altair's neck and Altair turned to kiss his mouth.

"Happy anniversary," Altair said softly and continued to kiss Malik as the sun sank into the Pacific.

"May there be many more like it," Malik grinned at him and nuzzled him adoringly.

"Yeah," Altair said softly, cupping the side of Malik's face with one hand. Malik gave him a firm squeeze and the sun vanished over the lip of the sea, leaving behind only it's warm, red and purple, afterglow.


	22. Mad

There was a park near the house. They hadn't gone yet, but Altair had checked it out on the way home from work. There was a small jungle gym with a two slides, a set of monkey bars, and grass all around with benches. It looked like a nice park and Altair always saw kids and their parents there, sometimes dogs too.

Now that it was summer and Altair was graduated and had a lot of time to have to entertain his brother the park was a _really_ good idea. So he and Desmond walked to the park and Desmond got to run around while Altair sat in the shade under a tree on a bench with his laptop. He played Minecraft and fucked around, doing a lot of nothing interesting for a few hours. Then Desmond came up to him, worn out and looking about to drop. So he put his laptop back into his backpack and picked his brother up and walked home.

It became a ritual. Every other day or so they'd go down to the park. Sometimes it was just him and Desmond. Other times Shaun or Clay or Daniel were with them and they'd run around playing tag or hide and seek while Altair occupied himself. Then when they'd all run out of energy they'd go home, Altair leading them along by the hand and usually carrying at least one of them as they were exhausted, and he'd put them down for naps without fuss.

It was nice, and easy. These were the days they didn't go down to the beach for a while, or Altair wasn't in one of his moods where he locked himself and his brother in the house for the day and wouldn't answer his phone. He had days like that. But then he'd _always_ had days like that, so this wasn't anything his friends thought out of character at this point.

After a few weeks some of the parents started talking to him. Not a lot, but asking his name and Desmond's, and Altair didn't correct them when they called Desmond his son, and what he did. They kinda came and went but a few he got to know, and for the most part they were women. Mid to late twenties with at least one kid, a lot of them actually adored him and said things like 'it's so nice to see a young man responsible for their child' and stuff like that. Flattering things and he was sure one or two of them wanted to get into his pants, especially the older women who he sometimes he heard talking about their husbands and being unhappy. On second thought no, he was _totally_ getting hit on by cougars.

Today was a part day. None of Desmond's friends were with them though and Desmond was playing with some of the park kids who were (as Desmond put it) 'park friends' and didn't actually play with outside of the park. He was playing Minecraft, being antisocial today, when he phone rang. Santana's 'Smooth' started to play from it; it was Malik, as that was his personal tone.

"Hey babe," he said once he picked up.

"Hey are you?"

"At the park with Des."

"Okay. How about a movie? I just got back from the beach and Star Trek is still in theaters. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," he said. "Though someone needs to watch Desmond, he isn't ready for a movie theater yet I don't think. At least not Star Trek."

"Right, I haven't left the house give me five seconds," and he heard Malik talking away from the mic to his brother. Then he was back, "Kadar'll watch him for the price of a large pizza and mozzarella sticks."

Altair laughed, "Done."

"I'll come pick you up at the park and my house is on the way to the theater. So you can drop Desmond off."

"I don't have my wallet with me though-

"Perfect!"

"Hey I wa-

"Nope. Nope. You're letting me buy. Do not _move_ I will be at the park in like fifteen minutes and we're going to see Star Trek."

"But-

"I love you."

That stopped Altair in his tracks, "I love you too," he said.

"See you in a few," and Malik made a kiss noise into the phone and Altair laughed before hanging up. Altair went back to Minecraft for a little, finishing up something and then turned it off and put it away.

"Desmond," he called to his brother when he saw Malik's beat up car coming towards the park. "You're going to Malik's," and Desmond bounded over to him as Altair put on his backpack and Desmond hopped into his arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Me and Malik are going to a movie. Kadar is going to watch you," he said as the car pulled up to the curb. Malik got out.

"I wanna go," he whined.

Altair just chuckled and went over to Malik's car. "I don't think you're ready for a movie theater Des."

"Awwww, why?" he pouted.

"Because I don't think you'll be able to see over the seats. You're so little," and gave his brother a peck on the forehead.

"Oh…"

"Hey, ready to go?" Malik asked him.

"Yeah I just-

"I'm not little!" Desmond suddenly yelled. He and Malik looked at him, and then laughed.

"Absolutely, which is why you're going to sit in the big boy seat in Malik's car," he said and Malik opened the back door for Altair so he could put his brother into it. "And you stop looking at my ass," he threw over his shoulder.

"But it's _so nice_," Malik said sweetly. Altair made a face at Malik as he stood up. "What a pretty face, make it again," and Altair did, on command. Malik just laughed, "Just don't let it get stuck like that," and he gave Altair a soft kiss on the lips. Altair grinned, "Now, movie?"

"Yeah," and they got into the car.

—

It was just a normal day at the park close by. Altair's laptop was dead though so he was making due with a book. It was written in Arabic and was actually really good. He reminded himself to teach Desmond how to read in Arabic too since he could speak it now. They hadn't been to the park in a few days but Altair felt like it was… different. Which was stupid it should have been the same, but it wasn't.

He looked up and around. Some of the women were gathered around one who was talking but he couldn't hear her. They kept looking at him. There were of course other parents who were minding their own business, watching their kids, and in general not being weird. But it was those four women that were.

Altair just ignored it and went back to his book. A while later Desmond crawled over to him, whining about being hungry and tired. He put hit book away and Desmond crawled into his arms with a yawn. He checked the time, yeah, it was time for Desmond's nap.

Going home required going past the women who were still talking amid each other. As he walked past they all stared at him. Not kind stares either. He thought about ignoring it, but didn't. "You got a problem?" he asked, stopping and turning to them. The women started, surprised he'd called them out, "Cause you've been sending me dirty looks the past two hours."

There was silence then, the one who'd seemingly been doing the most talking asked, "How could you do that to your son?"

He blinked, "Excuse me?" he hadn't been expecting _that_.

"You're homosexual tendencies are going to hurt him. He won't know what's normal and think that because you do it that that sort of thing is okay." Altair just stared at her, his face pale. "People like you are the reason so many young people are straying from the goodness of the church-

"Shut up," he said and rage flashed through him like a wild fire. "You stupid bible thumping old cow," and they all _stared_ at him like he'd just said the worst thing ever. "Don't you say another word like that in front of my brother. You keep your hate and your bigotry to yourself. Just because you can't accept the fact that _I_ am happy with a _man_ when you seem so unhappy with _yours_ gives you no right to condemn me. Do you understand me?" he spat at her.

"You're going to hell and dragging your son with you. He needs his mother."

"His mother is my mother too," his eyes narrowed, "And don't you talk about my mother like you know anything about her or what she put us both through. I swear to God if you and your children infect my brother with your hate I'll be a lot less nice than just talking you down. Welcome to the fucking twenty-first century, and I hope my brother can fall in love with whoever he wants without piss poor people like you condemning him on the fact that he loves whoever it is.

"Just like I won't let you do it to me. So shut your fucking mouth and all of you should be god damn ashamed of yourselves for thinking less of me because I'm not agreeing to having affairs with you. Cause every single one of you has flirted with me and invited me over for dinner."

Then he turned and walked away, positively _fuming_. No one called after him. Which was good, because he didn't know what he would do if they did. He just walked angrily back to his house and locked the doors, putting Desmond down for his nap. He seriously considered never going back to that park again.


	23. Thousand

here, have some feels

* * *

Altair fiddled with his phone. He didn't get service here, no shit he was in the middle of a mountain under tons and tons of rock. But it made a good clock, and it was familiar and sort of kept him sane. It was easy to just kinda… fall apart, especially for him. He was still seriously stressed out about everything and his brother couldn't sleep by himself and Altair had trouble sleeping too. The man he'd killed kept visiting him when he closed his eyes, staring at him blankly, blood oozing from where Altair had shot him in the head. He sometimes woke up tasting vomit from when he'd thrown up soon afterward.

But his phone was a life line, to help him deal with his ptsd really, because as understanding as his new friend Kylar was, or the people who wanted to help him. There just… wasn't a lot they could do. He had a counselor, but he didn't walk much during those sessions. It was just hard for him to open up to adults, even ones who actually wanted to help.

Desmond was sleeping curled up against his chest. It was late, officially lights out for people like him. 'Novices' they called them. Altair had his phone in his hand, the brightness turned way down to not wake his brother up and he was in the texting app.

He had a lot of messages, a few thousand. Most of them were from Malik. Those were the ones he was reading, because he missed Malik so much. Not only that but it helped him relax, helped him sleep without dreams or nightmares.

'Where the hell are you?'

'I'm at home where the hell do you think I am?'

'We had a date' 'Altair we /had/ a date'

'I'm being a hermit today'

'C'mooon, you promised. I made reservations and everything' 'You never let me do anything nice for you ever' 'I just want to spoil you okay?'

'And I don't want to be spoiled. Bad enough you paid for our tickets to SF'

'You had fun don't even pretend you didn't. And I let you pay for a lot of the food to make up for it' 'Now c'mon, date, nice restaurant. Mike said he'd watch Des'

'How nice?'

'Like /really/ nice. The kind where they look at you if you cancel a reservation you made a week in advance'

'Do I have to wear a tie?'

'No.'

'Fiiiine'

'God don't make it sound like I'm trying to torture you. It's just dinner'

'Okay' 'You coming down to the beach or what? We're all waiting and the waves are fucking AMAZING!'

'Wow exclamation points and everything'

'Shut up. Where are you?'

'I'm not feeling well'

'You're sick?'

'Yea, sorry babe. I think I'm ganna pass on the beach today.'

'I love you'

'Not that I mind random declarations of love, but reason?'

'None.'

'Oh, awesome' 'I love you too 3'

'Omg you just actually typed out a heart'

'I can be romantic you know! You're the one without a single romantic bone in your body'

'Romantic for you is spending money on me though'

'To go do fun/romantic stuff' 'God are you still on my ass about that expensive restaurant?'

'Yes'

'You enjoyed it! They even set your dessert on fire and everything it was awesome' 'Admit it'

'Okay I did'

'No shit you did'

'Why do I love you again?'

'Because I'm fucking amazing and put up with your shit.'

'Funny, I could say the same for you. I mean you dad waved a gun in my face'

'And he got soooo much shit for it too!'

'Your mom is scary'

'I know isn't it great?' 'Can I come over?'

'Now? Fuck I just woke up'

'It's 2 pm how did you just wake up?'

'I was up late on our server'

'Oh' 'Well can I come over'

'Why?' 'Malik you have to tell me cause I'm contemplating not getting out of bed'

'What about Desmond?'

'At Clay's'

'Oh. Okay'

'Tell me idiot before I go back to sleep'

'I'm horny'

'You're always horny. Tell me how this is any different than you're usual state of being'

'Can I come over?'

'Come over and do dirty things to me you mean'

'Well… yeah'

'If you don't mind kinda sleepy sex, sure'

'Altair are you home?' 'I keep calling you why aren't you answering me?' 'Altair?' 'Altair?' 'Baby please pick up the phone I'm starting to get really worried' 'I hope you're okay' 'Altair?' 'Your car's still at your house, I don't know where you are though' 'Did I do something?' 'If so I'm sorry. You know I only want to help' 'Altair?'

The last text message he'd gotten was a from a month ago. It wasn't like he didn't want to reply. He did. He really really did. But he had no service, and no way of getting it as he'd have to go outside to do that. He was usually outside for only a few minutes, when he did get outside, to not get cabin fever. Long enough to get messages, but not send any back. Not to mention he just barely had service (one bar) here in the Rockies.

It hurt to read the last ones, but it was cathartic too. Because Malik was still trying to get to him. There were more recent voice mails and sleepy, eyes heavy, Altair listened to them. He wanted to hear Malik's voice.

"Hey babe, just calling to remind you my mom wants you over for dinner. She says you're too skinny," and Malik laughed. "See you later."

"Did the police make a follow up house call? Sorry this is taking so long… I'll come back soon. My dad is just… not having it," and he groaned. "Chin up, I love you."

"Hey, just kinda… wondering where you are? I'm at your house. Did you lock yourself in your room again? I'm outside, let me in."

"No seriously let me in I can't do anything if you ignore me."

"Okay I have _no_ idea where you are and I'm sort of freaking out. Are you okay? Where are you? Did something happen? _Call me_."

"Why are you still not picking up your phone?"

"Altair, call me, seriously. I'm worried."

"Please don't have done something stupid. _Please_," and Malik actually sounded like he might start crying. The idea that Malik thought he'd actually kill himself was sobering, and horrifying. Altair would never do that. He'd never been suicidal in his life. But that day he'd been… he'd been close.

"Just so you know. I called the police. They got into your house. Sorry about that, but I was worried and it's been like a _fucking week_. Call me."

The intervals were longer longer now between voicemails.

"Still trying okay? It'd be amazing if you called me."

"Everyone's really worried you know. Especially me."

"Please pick up. _Please_," it was hard to hear the last word he spoke it so softly.

"Fuck it's been almost three weeks Altair? Where the hell are you?" now he was angry, "At least have the courtesy to tell me you're dead or something!"

"I didn't mean that last one. I really don't want you to be dead. I was just… frustrated," he sighed, "I miss you a lot, okay? Come home soon. Please."

That was the last message, he got it a week and a half ago, there was a few day interval between that one and the one before it, Malik cooling down and Altair able to go outside. He pulled his phone away from his ear, ready to go to bed now that he was relaxed, drained. He was about to put it to the clock when he saw he had a new voice message. How the hell did he have a new message? He put his phone back to his ear.

"Hi," Malik sounded very tired, but then it was late, though who knew when he'd sent it. "I'm still waiting for you. I miss you. Everyday it sort of gets harder to get out of bed, because I know I won't be able to see you today, or the next day. The others are keeping me pretty with it. I just…" he sighed, a long, tired, pained, sigh. "I dunno, I guess I just wanted you to know. I want you to come home, Altair. I start school in a month you know? You should be starting with me too," there was a long paused and Altair wasn't sure if the message was over, but he was still waiting for his voice mail to tell him it was.

"Our friends are starting to say things like I should move on," Malik suddenly said, "Obviously you aren't coming home, or you would have called, sent a text? Fuck, a post card, _something_." He sighed again, "They obviously don't get it, or they'd never say anything so fucking _stupid_. How am I supposed to just get over you? I love you. Pretty much the only guy I've ever loved. Yeah… that's a thing. I don't want to get over you. I want you to come home so I-" and then the message cut off abruptly.

Altair nearly _screamed_.


	24. Outside

here, have some MORE feels

* * *

It had been a nice day out. Altair was currently trying to be invisible though and act like he couldn't see what was going on outside his car window. Desmond had already hopped out with Piggy and he saw his brother talking to Jess, Sam's wife who looked confused about something for a moment before she laughed. He looked away from the window and sank into his seat. He wasn't upset, he was just nervous. Compulsively he toyed with the ring on his ring finger, it spun easily and was too loose on his finger. But then it wasn't his, it was Malik's.

He jumped straight out of his skin when someone suddenly knocked on the window. He turned and saw it was Jess with her big, pretty, smile, her blonde hair done perfectly around her face. "Open up," she said through the window. He rolled down the window. "What're you doing here silly?" she laughed.

"Uh," was his clever reply.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. He hadn't really slept last night. But then this was normal behavior and Altair tended to have sort of panic attacks the day before big events happened, like the custody trial seven years ago, his graduation from high school and then college, usually important anniversaries. But this… this was _the_ big thing.

"Don't be," she said, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I might actually faint," he informed her, she laughed.

"No you won't, trust me," she promised. "Cause as soon as you're there you're not going to be able to stop looking at him long enough to faint. Now c'mon, the minister just arrived," and she unlocked his door and opened it. Slowly Altair unfolded himself from his car. "There we go," she said brightly and straightened his collar a little, along with the lapels of his steel gray suit. "You'll be fine," she promised as he spun the ring on his finger. He shouldn't actually be wearing it but he missed his.

Suddenly another blonde appeared next to Jess. "Hey buddy," Kylar grinned at him.

"Oh no," Altair said.

"Hey, that's not nice," Kylar pouted.

"You wanna take 'im?" Jess asked Kylar.

"I got this-

"No you don't," Altair groaned.

"So got this," and he shooed Jess away. She just chuckled but left the two of them alone. "So," he wrapped an arm around Altair's shoulders, "What's with you?"

"Kylar really-

"I'm being nice here you know. I mean it isn't every day one of us gets friggin _married_," he grinned widely. "It isn't usually a thing that happens in the Order."

"It isn't?"

"Nope," he said, "Too busy fighting a war and all that good stuff, too much pressure. That or they marry early and then either die, or get divorced a few years later."

"That is a _ringing_ endorsement," Altair muttered.

"What I'm saying is, this is awesome. You should be excited," Kylar said with a smile.

"I'm so excited I could puke," he wasn't even lying either which was the awful part.

"Yeah but you won't," Kylar said, still cheerful.

"Did you like… get laid last night or something?" Altair asked.

"No… why?"

"Because you act like it."

"I'm living vicariously through my second best friend, since I probably'll never get married, and I'm excited for you," he squeezed Altair's shoulder. "Now c'mon, you wanna see him?"

"Isn't that like… bad luck?"

"If you're a girl," Kylar said, "Lets go see your fiance before it starts getting dark," since the sun was starting to sink.

Altair let Kylar lead him away from his car to the beach. The beach was an obvious choice for obvious reasons, because they practically lived there. But it also was free and for people like them that was good since Malik had graduate school bills to pay for. It also meant it was pretty casual, and everyone stood.

Desmond ran up to him and grabbed his left hand, "Hey," he said when Desmond pulled the ring off.

"I need it," Desmond said straight faced. "Not much of a ring bearer if I got no rings," and then he grinned. Before Altair could tell him off the twelve year old left and Altair watched him go.

"You'll get it back, c'mon," and they were headed for a knot of people. "Just remember," Kylar started.

"Remember what?"

"This is the happiest day of your life," and he pushed Altair in front of him. Some people noticed him and smiled at him and he felt really warm in his suit even though it was February and actually 'cool' out. He actually almost did just faint when someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see who it was.

"Hey," Malik said and Altair blinked rapidly. He _was not_ going to cry goddamnit. Malik was wearing a matching suit, though his tie was red (Altair's was blue) and his normally messy hair had been brushed and probably producted into submission so while it didn't lay _flat_ it was manageable at the least. Malik laughed, because his face must have been something else.

"You look amazing," Altair said thickly.

Malik looked down at himself and tugged on the lapel of his jacket. Like Altair's senior prom when his mom had heard that Altair was getting married she _insisted_ on helping with the costs. She'd gotten them both expensive suits and his parents had covered all the costs of the food, alcohol, and cake before Altair put his foot down that no they couldn't just pay for his wedding god damnit. At the least it was a relief to not have to pay for that stuff since it was expensive. "It's all right," Malik said with a smirk, "You're the one who looks amazing," and it turned into a smile. He pressed his hand to Altair's face, "You're so cute," he said and Altair realized he _was_ crying and hadn't noticed.

He quickly wiped his face and sniffed. He didn't need to cry, cause Kylar was right, best day of his life. Malik gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him and that actually made him feel better.

"Ready?" Malik asked him.

"Either way I'm a mess," Altair said into his shoulder.

"At least you're getting it out of the way now," Malik joked and he didn't doubt for a second that Malik was barely keeping it together himself.

"Yeah," Altair laughed and cried at the same time and Malik wiped his eyes again and then they were getting everyone together and standing in front of the minister. Altair honestly couldn't remember the words he said, it was kinda just a blur. The only words he remembered actually saying and hearing were, 'I do'. Then his brother showed up with a box, dressed in a little suit and a bow tie (he'd picked it out and you knew he did because it had robots on it) and gave them the rings, Altair took Malik's ring.

He was glad to have his ring back as Malik slipped it on his finger and Altair did the same for his. The minister must have said something but Altair didn't really hear it, but he must have because Malik was kissing him the next moment. Altair kissed him back and it was short and sweet and wonderful. He couldn't actually stop smiling either as he heard their guests cheering for them. "I love you," Malik told him and was smiling too, tears in the corners of his eyes and then kissed him briefly again.

When Altair looked at everyone who'd came he saw more than a few people crying too. His eyes quickly scanned the small crowd. His parents said they'd come but he hadn't seen them, and they had moved back to the States, but East Coast. Then his heart jumped into his throat when he saw them. Kaley was crying and William was doing his best to look stoic. Though he hadn't really doubted it Kylar was right.

This was pretty much the best day of his life.


	25. Diamond

Woop! Been away for a while. Between moving and not having internet this kinda got forgotten. But I'm ganna finish as I only have four left. Also this chapter is nsfw. There is no sex, but it's still nsfw because of content.

* * *

Altair looked out the corner of his eye. He felt more than saw Malik lurking around and being a weirdo. Really why was his boyfriend such a creep sometimes? He was like one of those perverted anime characters who got stars for eyes when spying on a girl. It was so weird. Altair did his best just to ignore him though and work on what was going to be their desert for the night, which was really an experiment before he had to make it in class and hopefully not fail terribly. He wasn't good at making non graham cracker pie crusts from scratch. So he'd been making pies and tarts for dessert for the past week. There were also like five different types of pie in the fridge. Altair honestly didn't know what to do with them all. Maybe he should just give them to his friends, they'd eat everything, even the weird mulberry pie that hadn't turned out _quite_ as he expected and only one slice had been eaten from.

Altair jumped six inches when a tongue suddenly passed across the back of his neck. He also made the most undignified noise. Malik laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Altair's neck.

"Holy shit _do not_ do that," Altair whined.

"You're fine," Malik shushed him gently. "What are you making today?"

"Cherry."

"Mmm, one of my favorites," Malik declared.

"I thought your favorite was my sour orange?" Altair turned to give him a look.

"I said _one of_ my favorites. I'm allowed to have multiple favorites right?"

"No. Only one," Altair said obnoxiously.

Malik snorted, "Well too bad. Now, I need your help."

"…With?" Altair prodded with Malik wasn't forthcoming.

"You know what's coming up?"

Altair said nothing for a moment, "Christmas," he said slowly. Technically a Muslim like Malik didn't celebrate but Altair and Desmond had both been raised Christian (without the church part) and celebrated all the Christian holidays. So their house celebrated all the Muslim ones _and_ all the Christian ones.

"Yeap," Malik said and Altair could feel his big smile, though not see or feel it.

"You're not having me pick out my own present, I refuse," Altair said sternly.

"For you? Who said anything about _you_? I'm buying myself one and I want you to help me."

Altair had to think very quickly since Malik never just asked for 'help' buying himself something. He just bought it. Meaning that in some turn around way it was also for Altair and usually Malik just bought those without announcing it either. The only thing he asked Altair about buying were- "No!" he yelped. "I have enough," he insisted.

Malik laughed. "No such thing."

"Maaalik," he whined. "We don't _need_ more toys."

Malik snorted, "Who said anything about needing?" Altair just whined again, "C'mon," and Altair gave a cry when Malik _picked him up_.

"Malik! Put me down!" he cried, twisting a little to grab onto Malik in case he _dropped_ him. Though he knew Malik would never. God damn it all to hell that his boyfriend had the fucking arms and shoulders of a weight lifter for all that he wasn't one. He knew Malik could pick him up, and carry him, he'd done it before. He had a little less of a minute of strength to do so since while thin Altair was no light weight and was a normal weight for a guy his size, maybe a little more since he had muscles too.

"Stop wiggling," Malik said, because Altair was because damnit he was a grown man and didn't always appreciate being carried around.

"No."

"You know I _like_ wiggling," and that made Altair stop long enough for them to get into the bedroom where Malik had his laptop. Malik let Altair go so he hit the bed face down. Malik climbed on after him and pushed him into the bed.

"You're _so_ annoying," Altair told him and did his best not to groan just a little when Malik pressed against him. He knew that, really, if he put his foot down Malik would stop. But he liked this and that sometimes Malik would just be like 'it's time for me to give you lots of attention so deal with it' and make it impossible to do what he _had_ been doing. Like now actually.

"All part of the package," Malik said kissing his neck and very obviously rubbing against his ass.

"No sex," Altair said sharply.

"I know," Malik said, nuzzling him. "Now," and then he sat up, dragging Altair with him and putting him in his lap before he could complain, and the laptop going on Altair's legs.

"I'm not looking," Altair said pointedly looking away.

Malik grabbed his hand and put it on the track pad, "Okay then I'll just use your hand to pick one."

Altair gave him a look. "Jerk."

"Slut," Malik said nicely with a smile and Altair turned red. God _damn_ his boyfriend.

"I don't want one," he said.

"Pfft," Malik snorted, "What if _I _want one?" he asked.

"You'll just use it on me."

"Sharing is caring babe," Malik said with a grin.

"Go to hell."

"Don't be obnoxious and just look," Malik huffed. Altair knew he wasn't going to get out of this. So, he looked. Altair had been on his share of toy websites, for these reasons, and when he'd been figuring out this 'I'm dating a boy now' thing since sex toy websites had a lot of information, not just about toys. But about sex and for a guy like Altair who before Malik had never even though about sex with another dude it had been pretty comforting instead of just watching gay porn (which could be slightly scary at times because _good god_ there were some big dicks there). So yeah, sex toy were really nice and usually easy to navigate. "What do you want to look at first?"

Altair sighed, "I don't care."

"Okay then," and Malik clicked on the 'butt plug' section first. Of course, Malik had a… thing about them. Altair had two, both bought by Malik since Altair didn't but himself any except for the first one which had made Malik go 'wait… we can _use_ _toys too_?' like a kid on Christmas morning. Altair was ninety percent sure he had the both dumbest and smartest boyfriend there ever was, also happened to be pretty kinky. "So what do you think?"

"I think two is enough," Altair said.

"Those are yours though-

"Yeah and anything you buy you'll just use on me anyway."

"Says who?"

"I _know_ you. That leather cock ring you bought for 'you' ends up on my dick more often then not," he huffed.

"Yeah but you like it," Malik reminded him. Altair just gave an annoyed whine but didn't disagree. "So should I just pick something out for you too if you're getting into such a tiff. Like, how about… this?" and he clicked on something.

Altair didn't want to look but he also didn't want Malik to get something obscene and he'd been on this site before, he knew they sold dildos in the shapes of zombie cocks. "You're not getting me a jeweled butt plug I swear to god," Altair said.

Malik laughed, "Why not? It's pretty."

"It's a _jeweled_ butt plug!" Altair cried and was very glad his brother was at Shaun's.

Malik chuckled, "Okay, okay," he said, and Altair knew he'd never really buy it, he was just being an asshole about it. "But really, this _is_ for me."

"For how long?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who likes to get fucked," Malik reminded him. They didn't really switch it up too often as Altair didn't have any interest in fucking Malik, though Malik had talked him into letting Malik ride him. He seemed to enjoy it but Altair hadn't been the biggest fan, he didn't like topping, as such it happened rare to never.

"Fine," Altair said and pushed his hand away from the track pad and clicked away from the creepy jeweled plugs. "If it is '_for you'_ then I get to pick it out cause I don't think you actually know what makes a good sex toy."

"Screw you I bought most of those," Malik reminded him.

"And we use about _two_ of them cause one's too big and I don't like it, the other is a piece of shit, and… the other one scares me," he admitted. Malik laughed.

"I thought it was cool."

"It _moves,"_ Altair said. He didn't like that vibrator, things that that shouldn't move like that. Thusly they didn't use it.

"Yeap."

"Uhg, you're a pig," Altair informed him and moved around the site to find something Malik would like and looked different from his so when he saw it he could go 'that's yours put that shit away' or whatever if he tried to use it on Altair.

"Love youuuu," Malik said adoringly in a sing song voice, arms around his waist.

"You better," Altair grumbled, "with all your shit I put up with," Malik laughed lowly. "Look at this one," he said. It was a plug, and was kinda squat and fat. Altair usually preferred those to the long thin ones, if he wanted one of those he had fingers that did the job just fine. It also wasn't very expensive, which was good for the amount of use it'd get, which would probably be significantly less than the ones that were his.

"Oh," Malik said, "looks good," and Malik added it to the cart.

"There, not let me up," and Altair made to get up.

Malik just pulled him back down, "Not done."

"What? I helped you pick something, now let me… get that stupid look off your face! No. You aren't buying me something too fuck you," Altair said, only slightly venomous.

"Just relax and stop being a baby and pick something."

Altair scowled at him. "I don't want any."

"How about a vibrator then? Yours is kinda running on it's last legs," though to be fair it had lasted a hell of a long time for how damn cheap it had been. "Or I'll pick one out," he added.

"Fucking jerk," Altair pouted at him though wasn't too upset, honestly. A bit, but Malik had been more annoying in his life.

"Vibrators," Malik said and clicked the right tab. The array of vibrators and dildos on these sites always kinda freaked Altair out. There were just _so many_ and hard to chose from. But, Altair did know what to look for. He didn't like ones that were penis looking and liked them to be abstract more so because Malik was the only penis anything he wanted in him.

"This one," Altair said after about ten minutes of looking at the various ones they had and reading descriptions and comments, which he found were usually good indicators of what was good and what was shit. Like that scary one Malik had bought him, apparently it felt _really good_, and it had. But it _moved_.

"That one?" Altair nodded. "Good christ did you just pick the most expensive one they have?"

"No, that would be the fourteen caret plated one," Altair said.

"… _Why_ would you want a gold plated vibrator?"

"No idea," Altair shrugged. "But since you're making me get a new one and mine's wearing out I might as well let you get me one of the really good ones," he said.

"Done deal," Malik added it to the cart too. "Want anything else?"

Altair _had_ seen something while browsing the vibrators. Those 'people who bought this also bought' sort of thing. "This."

"… That's metal," Malik said.

"Yeap."

"You want a metal cock ring?"

"No. _You_ want a metal cock ring," Altair said smugly.

Malik didn't say anything for a second, "Find a stainless steel one I'm not buying that expensive thing."

"Nope. This one," Altair said firmly.

"Don't be annoying."

"_You_ wanted me to come help you pick out sex toys. So I'm picking. This one. I like this one and want to see you in it," he said.

Altair looked back at Malik and the look on his face was one of both 'god damnit' and 'yes please'. "Fine," he said.

"And we need more lube," Altair said and went to that section.

"Why are you now into this?"

"I'm… into sex?" Altair gave him a look. "Didn't you know?"

"Oh, I _know_," Malik said. Altair laughed. "We can get lube at the store," he added.

"Not this kind," Altair said.

"What's so great about it?" Malik huffed.

"Water proof," and he knew that had Malik's interest since most of the lubricants you could get at the store were water based.

"Sign me up," Malik nodded. Altair snorted and also added some nice water based lube to the cart too.

"There. Done. Now let me go I need to finish my crust," he said firmly.

"Awww. I wanted to fool around," Malik whined.

"You _always _want to fool around!" Altair cried, Malik just laughed. He did. It was like dating a thirteen year old sometimes because Malik was always interested in getting off. "Pie," he said firmly. "Also these better not appear under the tree or I'm going to be _so pissed_," he added as he crawled out of Malik's lap and shoved his laptop back at him.

"How about under our bed?" Malik smirked.

"Fine," Altair nodded. "Now I need to finish this stupid pie before I go pick up Desmond."

"We'll fool around when you get back," Malik said.

"Malik! Good god keep it in your pants till Desmond's asleep," and he left Malik on their bed, Malik laughing after him. "Stupid horny boyfriend," Altair muttered to himself and went back out to the kitchen for his pie.


	26. Winter

Altair stirred, light slid in through the split in the curtain. It was morning, cold and bright. He rolled over in bed, Malik's arm around his waist. He wriggled.

"I swear to god if you're awake," was Malik's threat.

"It's morning," Altair said.

"How can you even _move_?" Malik asked him in a sleepy grumble. Altair flushed. They'd had a lot of sex the past few nights. And not just a regular amount of 'a lot' of sex that happened when you were with Malik but _a lot_ of sex. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be able to," he yawned.

"I am though," Altair said and rolled over on top of him. He toyed with the ring on Malik's finger and watched Malik doze, looking so peaceful. He kissed his husband's collar bone and then down his chest.

"What are you doing now?" Malik asked in a bit of a mumble.

Altair just shushed him gently as he kissed down his chest and nuzzled his soft stomach, then back up. They were on their honeymoon in New York City, a gift from several of their friends to put them up in a relatively nice hotel for a week and a half and air fare. It was pretty incredible and neither of them had ever been to New York and were acting like typical tourists, but not stupid tourists. More the kind that knew how annoying stupid tourists were and doing their best to not do that. Altair had left Desmond in Kaley and William's care for the time he was gone and his parents were _thrilled_. Desmond thought it was pretty awesome too actually, though William didn't approve on his choice of seeing eye dog. Well tough shit for him.

"Time to get up now," Altair said after a while of half laying on Malik. "We have fun stuff to do."

"Nope," Malik sighed.

"No?"

"Look out the window," he pointed lazily, Altair looked. It was snowing out. To be fair it was also still winter. "Not moving, or getting out of bed," and he actually sounded more awake and suddenly Altair found himself being flipped over onto his back. "You are _really_ not getting out of this bed," he grinned and kissed him firmly, passionately.

"Does that mean we can order room service?" Altair gasped.

Malik laughed, "Yeah, we can," Malik grinned.

"Yaaaa," and they both shared a laugh and kissed again. Altair stretched out along the bed, putting his hands above his head on the pillow as Malik slid a hand up to grasp one of his wrists and rocked his hips forward.

"After," Malik said as he his hardening erection pressed against Altair's skin.

"I thought you said we weren't getting up," Altair said innocently.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Don't be a smart ass," he said.

"Awww," Altair pouted at him. Malik squeezed his wrist before his hand slid up and tangled their fingers together, hips rolling forward again and Altair groaned softly. "So much for not moving," he teased.

"God will you shut up?"

"Make me."

Malik got this look in his eye, "Oh, I _will_," he promised and it honestly did nothing but make Altair unfairly hard.


	27. Letters

Altair glanced over when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. Malik was sitting next to him, looking very studious and watching their teacher demo their physics work. Altair looked away and down at the note on his desk and quietly unfolded it. Surprisingly it was in Arabic. But… Malik couldn't _speak_ Arabic.

Well apparently he could read and write Arabic, though his syntax was a bit fucked. But he'd forgive Malik that. Altair read it quickly so he didn't miss the lesson. 'Wow I can't believe you're actually reading this. I would have thought you'd just throw it back at me.' Altair just gave the letter an unamused look.

'You're bothering me,' he wrote and then balled it up and hurled it at Malik's head. It bounced off his temple and onto his desk. Altair didn't look at him to see if he wrote back or not. Didn't matter.

The stupid note reappeared on his desk a few moments later. Altair shot Malik a look but his boyfriend wasn't looking. 'Parents are out tonight. Come over.'

'I am going to start swearing at you in Spanish if you don't knock it the fuck off,' Altair tossed the note back onto Malik's desk moodily. He _was_ trying to pay attention to their physics teacher after all and this was a class he was good at. Honestly Malik should be paying _more_ attention for fucks sake, he was going to fail.

Note was back, god damn it all. He was too curious for his own good and opened the note. 'Don't be like that. I just wanna know if you wanna come over.'

He scowled at Malik who was taking notes. 'You just want to get laid tonight.' The note got passed back.

It reappeared on his desk way too quickly, 'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes. My brother'll watch yours.'

'Midterms are coming up.'

'Yeah so?'

'Why do _I_ care more about this than you do?'

'Because you're a nerd.'

'Says the geek!'

'Talk nerdy to me.'

'Fuck you!'

'I will ;)'

'I hate you'

'That's not true at all.'

'Is so'

'Is not.'

'Is so.'

'Is not.'

'You're a child. No sex, get over it, I have homework.'

'We can do homework at my house.'

'Can you keep your hands to yourself?'

The reply for that one took a bit longer and Altair could actually pay attention to class. Malik had the note for a few minutes before it landed on his desk. Altair picked it up and was starting to read it when the teacher cleared his voice, "Altair," oh shit. Altair's head shot up.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Lets see it," he stood up and beckoned for the note. Altair looked over at Malik and was now very glad they were writing in Arabic since Malik was being a vulgar creep. He got out of his desk and went to the front of the class and handed his teacher the note. They opened it and clearly the Arabic was _not_ what he was expecting. He looked up at Altair. "And what does it say?"

"You _really_ don't want to know," Altair said.

"Why's that?"

"Because we're discussing how we're going to bomb the school is what," Malik called.

"You shut up," Altair hissed at him, but Malik was laughing. There were more than a few racist assholes in their school who were always making shitty, racist, comments about them. This teacher was actually sort of one of them and while he never made bad comments he was always asking if Malik or Altair were going to be doctors, or lawyers, or scientists. Because they were both middle eastern and thus fell under the stereotyping of it.

"What? It's not my fault he can't read," Malik snorted and the class laughed.

Altair sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You're _not_ helping," he reminded Malik.

"_Like I care_," Malik said, which was about as long a sentence as Malik could say in Arabic.

_"I am going to gag you_," Altair threatened.

"_Please do_," Altair was going to kill his boyfriend and he was glad they were the only Arabic speakers in the room.

"Altair," the teacher tutted. "Don't make me separate you two."

"No, please do. I can't get any work done with that hooligan sitting next to me, sir," Altair said. The class laughed a bit.

"Henry, switch places with Altair," the teacher said and tossed the note into the garbage bin next to his desk. Well at least that was over. Altair grabbed his stuff and sat in the front of the class where Henry had been sitting. Now he could pay attention to the class. The bell rang twenty minutes later and as Altair left he grabbed the note out of the bin.

"You're so unfun," Malik said as they left the classroom.

"Shut up, you're _so obnoxious_," he groaned.

"You wanna see obnoxious-

"No!" he cried. Malik laughed. "Since when can you read and write Arabic anyway?" Altair asked as he opened the note and read it properly.

"I talked to my grandparents via letters. They don't have a phone back in Israel. I needed to know," Malik said.

"Ah, and good god this is disgusting," Altair said, face flushed a little. It was a list of all the sexual things Malik wanted to do to Altair without using his hands.

"So coming over?" Malik asked as they were about to part ways to go to different classes.

Altair hesitated for a second, "Make sure your brother can watch Desmond."

Malik actually threw both arms in the air, "I'll promise him pizza," Malik said triumphantly. Altair just rolled his eyes and left, not able to deal with his boyfriend anymore when he was acting like an idiot.


	28. Promise

He'd never get tired of this. Not ever. If he did something was obviously wrong with him. There was just something so indescribably wonderful about waking up to a full bed. Sometimes it was extra full when Desmond wriggled in between them, pressing against Altair's chest as an extra warm pocket. Most mornings though it was just him and Malik.

Malik slept on his stomach mostly, sometimes smothering Altair with his entire body. Altair didn't mind though. It was nice. He'd missed Malik _so much_ he didn't mind being squished a little. After six months of not seeing each other Malik barely let him be by himself and even though he had a place in his dorms he usually slept at Altair's house, unless he had a morning class, or a test, or Altair made him go to his dorms because _he_ had stuff to do too.

Malik was just scared, and protective, afraid Altair would leave again without a word, and just wanted to keep Altair close to him. Altair didn't blame him really. He just wanted to stay with Malik. The six months apart hadn't been the best for his psyche, and more than a counselor to talk to Malik himself was helping Altair get over to PTSD.

On the weekends they had lazy mornings where they'd wake at different times and press close to each other. Altair liked waking pressed up against Malik's chest, their feet tangled up at the end of the bed. This weekend he woke up first, Malik was practically laying on him, taking up most of the bed, arm thrown across his chest, head tucked into Altair's neck. Altair lay there for a while, listening to Malik's slow, peaceful, breathing, before he slowly ran his fingers along Malik's flank. Malik was still deeply tanned with big shoulders and a surf toned body. He was big, meaty, and muscular and could actually pick Altair up- for a little bit at least Altair was no real lightweight after all- and Altair honestly found it sort of hot. He liked that Malik, while not actually taller than him, was just sort of… more all over and yet would just roll all over Altair while they slept like it was nothing.

It was cute and Altair liked waking up like this too so he could slowly count Malik's ribs through the muscle, or feel his vertebrae in his lower back that got covered by his muscular shoulders as he went further up. Altair had memorized every bump and curve of Malik's body since he'd come home that winter.

Altair frowned when Malik shifted, and grunted in his sleep, his face screwing up. Bad dream? Altair had plenty of those, though since he'd come home he'd had less. Usually it was Malik waking him up from a bad dream. He nudged his boyfriend to wake him up, a bit harder each time until Malik _did_ wake.

Malik's eyes opened. "Altair?" he asked, sleepily.

"I'm here," Altair said, sliding his hand comfortingly up Malik's spine.

"Good," and Malik shifted to wrap his arms around Altair, hugging him tightly. "I had the worst dream," he said softly into Altair's ear.

"What?" Altair asked, though knew it could never be worse than his own, and seeing that man, dead in front of him, and the steadiness of his hands. But everyone had their own demons and just because his were bad didn't make anyone else's any less haunting.

"That you never came home. Or you went away agin. I'm not sure which," Malik said and pressed his face into Altair's neck, inhaling against his skin.

"Well I'm still here," Altair said gently.

Malik pulled back to look at him, pushing himself up on his hands and knees, the blanket slid off his shoulders to hang from his lower back. Altair looked up at him calmly. "You won't leave again will you?" Malik asked.

Altair shook his head, "I won't."

"Promise?" Malik asked.

"Yes. I promise," he reached up and cupped Malik's face, gently pulling him down and kissing him. They both tasted like morning so it wasn't very deep, but it was sweet. "I didn't want to leave you the first time. I won't again," he promised, gently stroking Malik's face.

"Okay," Malik said and then yawned. He settled back down on the bed and pulled Altair flush to him. "I never want to be without you again," he said softly.

"Like I wanted to be away," Altair said, turning towards him. Their legs tangled together as Malik slid an arm around Altair's waist. Malik kissed him again and his hands were starting to wander a little when the door was pushed open. Altair propped himself up a bit to see Desmond standing in the doorway with his big pigeon stuffed animal, staring at them wide eyed. "Hey," Altair said. Desmond took a few stumbly steps inside before he was crawling into Altair's bed.

"Have another bad dream?" he asked gently to his little brother who was now attached to his chest. Desmond nodded into his chest. Altair just hugged and comforted him, there wasn't much else he could do. Malik looked at him from over Desmond's head as he lay there. He could see the questions in Malik's eyes, but he didn't ask, because Altair wouldn't tell. So he kept them to himself and slid his hand between Desmond's back and Malik's chest and took Altair's hand. Altair smiled at him slightly and he heard and felt Desmond go back to sleep against him. Malik smiled back, though they didn't go back to sleep, just watched each other over Desmond's head.


	29. Simple

Tonight was game night. Not that boring sort of game night with your parents and family and played board games, but one where all their friends came over to Altair's house (since he had a big screen TV, thank you Altair's mom) and brought some sort of counsel and the they played video games. It happened at least once every other week or so, and they'd buy pizza and junk food and stay up late yelling at the TV and each other. Desmond got to stay up late those night and he was always really excited about it because usually Altair was very strict with his eight o'clock rule on the weekends. But his friends were usually too loud for Desmond to sleep anyway.

There were five pizza boxes on the coffee table and too many empty two-liters of soda rolling around on the floor and around the sofa, not to mention of styrofoam boxes that had housed poppers, mozzarella sticks, fries, chicken wings, and chicken tenders that had been totally demolished by eight teenage boys and a little boy. There had been _a lot _of food. There was always a lot of food though so Altair wasn't even surprised.

It was late and Desmond had fallen asleep despite the noise, laying mostly on Mike's lap while they played Mario Kart on the Game Cube. Game Cube and Playstation 2 was everyone's favored counsel since it didn't require you to go online to play multiplayer. Earlier they'd been shooting the ever loving hell out of each other on Sam's Jak X game and really blasting his friends into oblivion _should not_ be that much fun. Crash cams were really the best thing ever invented in racing games.

Malik and Altair were sitting out this game of Mario Kart and really Altair was a bit gamed out. He was sitting half in Malik's lap, head on his shoulder, a cup half full of Coke in front of him, watching his friends play video games. Malik had his head on Altair's and they were being that obnoxious couple since none of their friends had their girls (or boys) with them. Except Dean and Castiel but they weren't the PDA type and Altair was only such because it was his house god damnit.

"YES!" Sam yelled and threw his arms up. He'd just won. Dean swore at his brother up and down when he came in second.

Castiel looked at his phone, "Wow, it's late, I should be getting going," he apologized.

"Really?"

"It's one am," Castiel said.

"Yeah I guess," Dean said. "C'mon Sammy," he nudged his brother.

"You just wanna go cause I keep beating you," Sam said smugly.

"Maybe. But if you ain't coming you can walk home."

Sam sighed, "Okay," and got to his feet.

"See ya later," Dean said, hooking his arm around Castiel's waist and they left. That left Mike, Rich and Cole.

"Okay who's playing next?" Mike looked at the two expectantly.

"I will," Malik said and they traded Mario Kart out for Smash Brothers because it was the one fighting game they could all actually play and not button mash to oblivion. Altair still had his legs hooked over Malik's thigh as he played as Link and beat everyone a few times in a row. As they were switching to another game Altair got up and picked Desmond up from Mike's lap.

"Awww," Mike said, "he was warm."

"Yeah well he needs to be in bed," Altair said, Mike just made a face at him. Desmond didn't wake as Altair carried him to his room but did as he set him down.

"Altear?" Desmond blinked at him, groggily.

"Yeah," he said gently, leaning over his brother as he tucked him in. "Just go back to sleep okay?" and brushed his hand across Desmond's cheek.

"Not tired," he whined.

Altair chuckled lightly and then heard swearing from the living room and the front door opening and closing loudly. "Of course not," Altair said. "But I'm ganna be going to bed soon too, so there'll be no reason to stay up."

"Is Mikey still here?"

"I don't know," Altair said. "You don't worry about Mike, okay?"

"Okay," Desmond yawned and rolled over. He was asleep again in seconds. Altair made sure to turn on the night light as he left.

Back out in the living room Rich was gone, "I take it he was the swearer," Altair said dully.

"His dad called," Mike said.

"Ah," Altair nodded and sat down next to Malik. They handed him a controller. One thirty rolled around and Cole left, Mike fell asleep on the floor without much complaint. Altair and Malik were still awake, Altair playing one of the older COD games on the Playstation. "What are you doing?" Altair glanced at Malik as Malik pressed his hand up his shirt.

"Nothin'," Malik grinned and nuzzled him.

"I'm playing here," Altair squeaked a little.

"We should play a different game," Malik said into his ear and pushed his hand down under Altair's waistline. Altair felt his face turn red.

"Malik oh my god Mike is _right there_," he swallowed and got shot in COD.

"So? He's asleep."

"You're such a Neanderthal," Altair hissed at him. "Simple minded with one thought on your brain at all times," he grumbled. "I'm trying to have high brain functions right now!" he added.

"Sure you are," Malik chuckled into his neck, running his hand expertly along his cock, which was getting hard.

"Fuck you, oh my god," and Altair had to remove himself from the situation. He physically did so and got up and away from him. Malik hopped to his feet right after him.

"Don't be like that Altair," Malik pouted at him.

"Neanderthal," Altair said and turned off the TV and the Playstation.

"You were totally into it."

"Not when one of my friends is _sleeping on my floor_," he hissed.

"Then," Malik grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the living room. "Lets take it somewhere else," and he pulled Altair towards his room. Altair frowned at him but went along with it. "We'll clean up tomorrow," he added with a promise and got Altair into his room, closing and locking the door behind them.


	30. Future

There was very little more nerve wracking then filling out college applications. No really that was the truth. Altair hadn't felt this stressed out in years. He was applying to several different colleges but the one he _really_ wanted to get into was the International Culinary Schools at the Art Institutes because it was literally the only culinary school in the L.A. area and he didn't want to move to San Francisco or San Diego just to go to school when Malik was going to school in Los Angeles. He didn't want to be in a different city. He saw that with Dean and Castiel and Dean was pretty much the biggest grump ever with Castiel gone. He didn't want to have a long distance relationship. So he was trying hard for the Art Institutes, he didn't even care if it was a particularly good or bad school. Malik was probably going to UCLA.

It was stressful though since Altair's first pick of a major was culinary, as he was good at it. His next pick was math, maybe physics, he liked physics. So if the culinary thing fell through at the Art Institute he could fall back on that who cared if Malik teased him about being s physicist. Physicists were hot. No matter where he went to college though they'd have to move and there was literally nothing more stressful to Altair's life than moving. He had _no_ good memories associated with moving. Just… none. They were all painful and hard and he could imagine stacks of boxes in the hallway and in his room, waiting for the movers to come and eventually also making sure his baby brother stayed out of the way.

Applying to colleges was stressful.

Moving was stressful.

And he was graduating soon.

And he'd agreed to go to senior prom with Malik.

His life was just _stressful_ right now. Thinking about your future was hard enough when you had your parents to help you and give you guidance, but Altair didn't have that. He was all on his own and always had been. He had to figure this all out by himself and not only that but he also had to pay for it by himself. Thankfully he'd gotten a ridiculously high SAT and ACT score, not perfect, but pretty damn close, his English had dropped him down a good deal. He was getting lots of letters in the mail from schools in California, Oregon, and even Nevada and New Mexico. So yeah, paying for it would be no problem, schools just wanted to hand him money, even the art school he wanted to go to. But the future was a scary thing for him, it always had been because the future could change in an instant of his dad coming home and saying, 'we're leaving'. Sure that would never happen again but _still_.

Altair had locked himself in his room. He did that. He was sitting on his bed surrounded by applications. Most of them were filled out already and Altair was just trying not to have a full blown panic attack. He had them all in folders, carefully labeled and was editing a short essay he'd already written to make it fit the college he was applying into's question on his laptop.

He actually jumped when his phone started to ring, startling him. Desmond was at a birthday party of one of his little friends and Altair was in 'work' mode. He wasn't expecting a call. "Hello?" he asked, voice cracking a little as he hadn't spoken for a few hours, working and trying not to freak out about all the paperwork he had to do.

"Hey," Malik said.

"…Why didn't your name come up on my caller I.D.?" usually Malik used his house phone, or someone else's phone to call Altair, since his had been taken by his dad to try and stop him from seeing Altair.

"I bought a disposable. You can reach me on this now. But it's always on silent so my dad doesn't find it," Malik said.

"Oh, okay," Altair nodded. "What is it? I'm working on college stuff."

"Well, I just walked to your house. Can I come in?"

"_Why_ did you walk to my house? I would have come picked you up somewhere if you asked," Altair huffed.

"The key still in the same place?"

"Yeah," Altair also nodded.

"Can I come in?"

"Maybe," Altair leaned back in his bed. "What are you planning on doing."

"What do you think?" and Altair knew the grin on Malik's face.

"Please," Altair groaned, "I am about to lose my mind. I need to be distracted."

"Okay!" Malik said cheerfully. "You know how distracting I can be."

"Yes, I do. I'm counting on it," Altair said, saving his little essay and made a stack of his files. "I'm in my room."

"See you in a minute," Malik said and Altair heard the door open. Altair hung up and finished getting the folders together before he put them and the laptop on the ground as the door closed again and he heard Malik walking towards his room. He thumped back on his bed. "Hey," Malik said from the doorway.

"Less talking, more distracting," Altair told him sternly.

Malik chuckled, "Yes, sir," and he saluted Altair a little. Malik stepped out of his shoes before getting on the bed with him and kissing him. Altair wrapped his arms around Malik's neck, kissing him deeply. When he kissed Malik he didn't think of anything else, it was just him. No school, no parents, not brother, just him. Malik straddled him and nuzzled against his neck and jaw. "Am I distracting enough?" Malik asked him.

"Yes," Altair said and sucked on Malik's lower lip. "Keep being distracting."

"Were you freaking out about college?" Malik asked him.

"Yeah," Altair nodded. "And weren't you here to distract me and potentially do naughty things to me?"

"Wellll," Malik said, "if you insist," he smirked and kissed Altair again, pushing a hand up his shirt. "You know I can be _very _naughty."

"I know," Altair said his back arching as Malik touch. "I'm counting on it," and he whined as Malik shoved his shirt up and off.

"I'm going to fuck you," Malik said softly.

"Yes. Please," Altair groaned. "Please please please," he wriggled in Malik's grip a little.

Malik moved so he was kneeling between Altair's legs, pushing them up and over his thighs. "Only because you asked _so_ nicely," Malik grinned down at him.

"And if I didn't?" Altair asked.

"Well. It'd be good for me at least," Malik's grin was positively evil.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, I'm going to," Malik promised. Altair wriggled a little and Malik popped open his jeans and tugged them down. Altair moaned shamelessly. He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
